


Когда кончится мир

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я был готов дать ему все, что угодно, а он попросил лишь сливы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Бруклин мало изменился за все то время, что я не видел его. Детали вроде новых машин, отблесков телевизоров в окнах — все это не играет никакой роли, если Бруклин все так же шумит, днем громче, ночью тише, пахнет свежей выпечкой по утрам, звенит фургоном с мороженым днем, отдает клаксоном школьных автобусов и доносит гудки пароходов с реки. Иногда, если повезет, с залива пахнет морем, сырым, отчасти рыбным запахом, достаточно свежим и близким мне, словно я вернулся в детство. Бруклин разговаривает через людей, через радио, через телевизоры — и я слышу его даже сейчас, в предрассветный час. Я сижу на крыше одного из бруклинских домов, не моего, нет, но очень похожего. Дома здесь узкие, красного кирпича, дешевые, с парой десятков квартир, обязательной лестницей к первому этажу и прачечной в подвале. Я смотрю вниз, на улицу, и в полумраке там едет лишь одна машина. Ее мягкий шум двигателя, шуршание шин по асфальту кажутся уникальными здесь, но, если прислушаться, даже в этот поздний час по всему городу таких машин десятки, и они создают неповторимый шум Нью-Йорка. 

Я люблю Бруклин. Неважно, сколько лет прошло, но он в моем сердце, со своими старыми ржавыми пожарными лестницами, редкими деревьями на узких наклонных улицах, над которыми внезапно вырастает громадный мост. Я люблю этот призрак Манхэттена в предрассветной дымке через залив, люблю отблески воды и бесконечный конвейер теплоходов, лодок, кораблей и яхт, что покоряют воды Нью-Йорка. Я люблю Бруклин за то, что даже с крыши самого жалкого дома я могу увидеть весь Нью-Йорк, услышать его звук, его запах и на краткое мгновение стать с ним единым существом. Я угадываю под мостом, на той стороне, массивы общежитий, которые все так же привлекают внимание полицейских. Я знаю, что здесь, в Бруклине, есть потрясающий парк и набережная, с которой можно увидеть знаменитый резной рельеф Манхэттена, увидеть силуэт Статуи Свободы и проводить взглядом пару-тройку гудящих теплоходов. Как и много лет назад, там встречаются шахматисты и играют миллионные партии, ставшие семейными традициями. Как и много лет назад, люди устраивают там пробежки, покупают жареную кукурузу и хот-доги. Мне приятно сидеть здесь и знать, что я пусть и не был столько лет здесь, но кое-что в Бруклине мне все же знакомо буквально до боли. 

Я не замечаю прохлады предрассветных часов. Я загипнотизирован огнями бесшумных кораблей, проплывающих под мостом. Я смотрю, как небо медленно розовеет, и в этом я нахожу свою, особенную магию. Я знаю, что, какой век бы не застал Бруклин, в пять утра люди начнут просыпаться и тихо выбираться на улицу, спеша на свою работу. Бруклин — особая часть Нью-Йорка, обладающая своим ритмом, своим характером и своими традициями. Я ничего не знаю о Квинсе или Манхэттене, но я верю, что если я сердцем прикипел к Бруклину, то я уже часть Нью-Йорка. 

— Холодно. 

Я не оборачиваюсь. Мне не холодно, я, по большей части, горю огнем практически двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Однажды Беннер сказал мне, что чем старше я буду, тем медленнее будет мой метаболизм, и я, наконец, остыну. Я не знаю, что такое холод, я забыл о нем. 

— Может быть, — соглашаюсь я. Поручень под моими руками металлический, наверное, должен быть холодным. Наконец я смотрю на Баки — в его взгляде я читаю то же, что сейчас расцветает в моем сердце. Радость снова быть дома. Мы ехали сюда в полном молчании, так что это, вероятно, первые слова, что мы вообще сказали друг другу после той ночи. Он хотел снова заморозить себя, я сказал, что, пока я жив, я не могу снова его потерять. Или вместе, или никак, поставил я условие. Он возражал, что я нужен миру. 

Я сказал, что мир без него мне не нужен. 

После этого он не возражал больше против моей идеи вернуться сюда, но и не разговаривал со мной. Я тоже молчал, решив, что мне есть, о чем подумать. Но сейчас, в этот момент, здесь, в месте, который я с натяжкой могу назвать своим домом, я понимаю, что поступил правильно. Может быть, я слеп и не понимаю опасности Баки, но я решил, что заслужил возможность быть эгоистичным. Дом без Баки не дом для меня. Бруклин без него — абсолютно бессмысленное и безликое место. Пусть он смотрит на дома под нами с недоверием, а на залив и Манхэттен — с осторожным изумлением, я верю, что в один день он снова станет прежним. Я поймал знакомую мне улыбку уже несколько раз, и я готов душу вынуть, лишь бы увидеть ее снова. Я готов стать настолько обычным, насколько это возможно, утонуть в рутине обычной жизни и утянуть его за собой, чтобы навсегда похоронить там Зимнего солдата и оживить Баки. Моего Баки. 

Я не знаю, как преодолеть ту пропасть, что есть между нами. Я буквально ощущаю невесомый и шаткий мостик моего признания, но я могу сломать это все в любую секунду. Я не знаю, смогу ли потерять его в который раз. Увидев его снова, я наплевал на все, во что научился верить в этой жизни. Я сделал его своей целью, я поверил в него так, словно без него мой мир кончится. Я и сейчас верю, что в моих силах снова сделать его тем, от кого я так зависел в далеком детстве. В моих силах возродить внутри него Баки, единственного человека, которого я считаю своей семьей. Даже когда у меня не было ничего: ни тела, ни способностей, ни сил, ни воли — у меня все равно был Баки. Я хочу слишком многого, может быть, но я готов отдать все, что делает меня Капитаном Америкой, если это вернет мне его. Я обманываю себя, я ничего не знаю об этом чертовом мире, я ищу крохи знакомого мне времени и пытаюсь воодушевляться ими, но я пришелец без дома, пришелец, который до сих пор не понимает, что такое интернет, что делать с айфоном и как работает телевизор. Я в панике в этом мире, и стоит мне хоть на секунду потерять контроль, как он настигнет меня и разобьет в мелкие беспомощные осколки человека, которым я когда-то был. 

Я терял себя. Пока не обрел призрачную надежду вернуть Баки. Я словно на мизерном островке посреди конца света, держусь за него всем, чем только я могу, и верю, что это поможет мне выжить. Нам выжить. 

— Уже поздно, — говорю я. Наши фразы неловкие, и это неудивительно. Его лицо знакомо мне до боли, но между нами огромная история длиной в несколько жизней, которую мы еще не способны поведать друг другу. 

— Я не могу спать, — признается он. — Не могу закрыть глаза. Я опасен. Здесь столько людей. 

— Я буду рядом, — обещаю я, но он не верит мне. И тогда я подхожу к нему. Между нами стена в несколько десятков лет, но, если я нужен ему, я ее пробью ценой себя, если это будет нужно. — Пойдем. — Я не осмеливаюсь трогать его, как и он не рискует приближаться ко мне. Мы спускаемся в снятую мной квартиру, и ее скудное старое убранство почти праздник для меня. Я рад, что здесь нет телевизора. Здесь все морально устарело. Как и я. И квартире, и мне, невысокая цена в этом мире. Здесь старая скрипучая кровать с пружинным матрасом, который никто в этом мире терпеть уже не может, в отличие от меня. Старый поблекший диван, стол, пара стульев, старенькая кухня и большой шкаф. Больше ничего, но я ни в чем и не нуждаюсь. Он идет за мной к кровати и послушно ложится, но его глаза отказываются закрываться. Он устал, устал смертельно, и мне больно видеть его таким. Я должен рискнуть, чтобы помочь ему. Я протягиваю ему руку, и он принимает ее. Его здоровая рука, вероятно, холодная, но я не чувствую этого. Я веду его к дивану в странном, неловком молчании, и ощущаю его и себя какими-то безвольными куклами, которые не могут ничего чувствовать. Я сажусь, и он садится рядом. 

Я не знаю, что будет. 

Я тяну его на себя, и он напрягается. Я кладу его голову к себе на колени, и он недоверчиво смотрит на меня. Я обещал, что буду рядом, а значит, что просижу так столько, сколько будет нужно, лишь бы он поспал. Он напряжен настолько, что я чувствую это, наверное, даже бедрами. Мне нечего терять перед ним, и я с осторожностью касаюсь его волос. 

— Пока я рядом, никто не пострадает, — обещаю я и буквально слышу его тихий вздох. Мои пальцы перебирают его волосы. Он смотрит на меня еще мгновение с чем-то, похожим на благодарность, после чего отключается. Я не могу перестать гладить его по голове, не могу отнять руки от его волос, потому что мне кажется, что до тех пор, пока я касаюсь его, он точно не исчезнет. Я умею ждать. Никто из Мстителей не в состоянии просто сидеть и думать, кроме, может быть, Старка, но его мозг устроен иначе. Они хватаются за мобильники, тянутся к пульту, сразу хотят в туалет — они не способны ждать, даже если это их задание. Я умею уходить в свои мысли. Я умею просто сидеть и позволять себе существовать не в своем теле, но в своем сознании. Я из того времени, когда люди не знали ни единого убийцы времени. 

Я ощущаю себя как на острове, полном дикарей. Для людей, наверное, дикарь я, но мне все кажется иным, я разговариваю на другом языке, я воспитан иначе, у меня иные ценности. Я ископаемое для них, реликт, и мне этого не понять. Я считаю их шумными, дерзкими, слегка пошлыми. Они потеряли цену друг другу. Они не представляют важность и уникальность человеческих отношений. Они не знают дружбы. А я не знаю любви. 

Я, вероятно, сижу уже не первый час. Я слежу за его дыханием и его лицом, но он как будто в коме. Ни единого движения глаз, и лишь тихое дыхание как свидетельство его жизни. Мне нравится касаться его волос, они для меня сюрприз, скорее всего, приятный. Ему идет иметь их. Ему всегда и все идет. Я восхищался им. Я хотел подражать ему. Я был слаб, а он был моим источником великодушной силы. Впрочем, ничего не изменилось, я опять слаб, а он силен, даже слишком. И он нужен мне больше, чем весь остальной мир. Он подобен дорогой сердцу игрушке из детства, которую изрядно потрепали, и я готов проводить дни и ночи, чтобы восстановить ее. Но в то же время я понимаю, что он не игрушка. Я хочу снова дать ему ощущение обычного человека, но пока не знаю, как. Я хочу, чтобы он снова улыбался. Его лицо изменилось, это так, и он отныне выглядит старше меня, что неудивительно, но я ничего не знаю о том, что теперь может его тело. Я старею медленно, просто мучительно медленно, а как с этим у Баки? Я зачем-то касаюсь его скулы. 

Я так соскучился по нему. 

Когда я увидел, как он падает в пропасть, мое сердце упало вместе с ним. Я воспринимал этот мир скептически, не доверяя ему, не пуская в ту дыру, что осталась вместо моего сердца. И теперь, с Баки на руках, я словно возрождаю его заново, словно дыра затягивается с каждой секундой, пока он рядом. Я не знаю, различаю ли я Зимнего Солдата и Баки, не знаю, смогу ли в действительности его удержать, но я точно понимаю, что все внутри меня против того, чтобы он снова исчез из моей жизни. Я могу потерять свой чертов щит — что я, кстати, и сделал, — но не могу отдать его. Могу отдать руку или ногу, но не его. Не снова. Хватит. 

Я прихожу в себя из глубины своего сознания, когда понимаю, что он просыпается. Я смотрю в его темные глаза, и на мгновение я не уверен, кто передо мной. Он перевернулся на бок, и его волосы упали во сне ему на лицо. Я убираю их в сторону — я привык касаться его волос, но вот он воспринимает это едва ли не как угрозу жизни. Он моментально садится и поворачивается ко мне лицом. Мне так больно видеть его страх и его напряжение. Я хочу, чтобы он доверял мне. 

— Который час? — хрипло спрашивает он. 

Не знаю, понимаю я. Оказывается, семь вечера. Я просидел с ним на коленях более двенадцати часов. Он, видимо, осознает то же. Я не чувствую себя ненормальным — я вижу, что сон пошел ему на пользу. Он морщится, и я вижу, что повязка на его руке снова в крови. Его регенерация не такая быстрая, как моя. Я встаю за сумкой, в которую предусмотрительно собрал мини-аптечку. Он допускает меня до своей руки. Я не знаю, каким он воспринимает меня. Я на минном поле, где цена выше, чем просто жизнь. 

— Ты просидел со мной двенадцать часов? — уточняет он, когда я, наконец, отпускаю его руку. Я киваю, потому что сказать мне нечего. Я могу и больше, если честно. Мое тело очень специфично существует, я нуждаюсь в чем-то только тогда, когда вспоминаю об этом. О еде, например. Я думаю, что ему нужно поесть. 

— Стоит купить еды, — предлагаю я, и он снова напрягается. Конечно, нужно скрыть свои лица, особенно мое, скрыть его руку, но нужно привыкать к обычным вещам. Я готовлю аргументы, чтобы убеждать его, но он вдруг кивает. Мы переодеваемся, и я мельком смотрю на него. Все его тело покрыто шрамами. Чем больше я обнаруживаю их на нем, тем больше ощущаю, что они словно появляются на мне. Я хочу перенести всю его боль за него. Он не заслужил ее. Он надевает темную толстовку поверх футболки и прячет руку в карман на животе. Его волосы в абсолютном беспорядке, и я думаю о том, что так его еще можно узнать. Я не знаю, валяется ли в сумке забытая Наташей резинка, но проверяю. Осталась, слава богу, черная. Я подхожу к нему, и он на мгновение оценивает меня, как противника, но все же допускает меня. Я читаю разрешение по языку его тела. Он садится на диван, а я обхожу его со спины. Я снова касаюсь его волос, чтобы собрать их в короткий хвост. Я провожу по ним руками несколько раз, упорядочивая их, и понимаю, что он еще больше запрокидывает голову, словно ему нравится то, что я делаю. На всякий случай я еще раз приглаживаю их и ощущаю, как он начинает чуть больше доверять мне. Мне интересно, какое впечатление мы производим со стороны. Я прячу лицо под капюшоном, а он — руку в кармане. Мы идем, словно не знаем друг друга. Я не хочу так. Мне хватает мира против меня. 

Я беру его за руку. Раньше это было бы небезопасно, особенно в Бруклине, но сейчас, не считая нашей силы, в этом мире не так осуждается связь между мужчинами. Я не отрицаю, что связан с ним, но не во всех привычных остальным людям смыслах. Он хочет отнять руку и смотрит из-под капюшона неуверенно, словно не считает это необходимым. Я считаю. Я ощущаю, что это правильно. Мы идем по полупустым улицам, только начиная встречать поток людей с работы. Они усталые, часть чем-то довольна, часть нет, но всем плевать на нас, двух мужчин, идущих за руку. И это неплохо. 

Я не знаю, где магазин. Я просто иду к дороге побольше и не ошибаюсь, увидев его там. Я не хочу брать ничего готового, у нас нет микроволновки и вряд ли работает плита, но я надеюсь, что помню, как готовить. Мы идем по рядам невероятного изобилия продуктов, и мне все еще странно видеть все это. Продукты портятся, если их не покупают, и их выкидывают тоннами. Это невероятное зверство. Наши годы не были голодными, разве что самое раннее детство, которое я не помню, которое попало на кризис тридцатых, но и подобного разнообразия, конечно, не было. Я не знаю половины этих продуктов. Я беру самое простое, а Баки тенью следует за мной. В этом есть нечто странное. Пару дней назад я едва не убил Старка. 

Чтобы ходить сейчас с Баки по магазину и покупать еду на ужин. Мы словно актеры или агенты под прикрытием, и наше предназначение не отпускает меня. Но мне плевать. Я хочу, чтобы ужин с ним был обычным делом. 

Я замечаю, что Баки отстал от меня. В его руках сливы, и это вызывает у меня улыбку. Это как музыка Бэнни Гудмана, как черно-белое кино, как голос Трумана по радио — свидетельство того, что наше время еще живет в нас самих. Он неуверенно держит их в руках, и я покупаю их за него. Я разобрался в этой системе весов и наклеек не без помощи Наташи. Он держит этот пакет в руках, как самое ценное. Я испытываю странное ноющее чувство внутри, вроде… Как если бы я готов был дать ему что угодно, а он просит только сливы. Словно отказывающийся от еды попросил бульон. Я рад этому. 

Мы оба смотрим на батончики Херши. Оба тянем к ним руки, рефлекторно, непреднамеренно, и сталкиваемся ими над тем, что с арахисом. Я беру два и боковым зрением вижу, как он улыбается. Он явно не осознает этого, но внутри меня взрывается вулкан. Я почти счастлив видеть его таким. Он касается моего локтя и показывает на «Лаки страйк». Мне кажется, что еще не все потеряно. 

Мы выходим из магазина с пакетами в руках. Я не курю и не умею этого делать, но смотрю, как курит Баки. Он и раньше курил, но я не осознавал, что буду снова хотеть видеть его с сигаретой. Он курит, отвернувшись от меня, ведь когда-то я был астматиком. Я вдруг осознаю, что хочу попробовать. На данный момент я и Баки за гранью всех правил, почему нет? Я забираю сигарету из его руки, я даже не знаю, как у него получается держать ее так… непринужденно. Я не знаю, что с ней делать, но затягиваюсь и тут же кашляю. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, а на глазах выступают слезы. Я словно снова в приступе астмы. Я прихожу в себя, и вижу, что он смеется надо мной. Я готов повторить это еще раз, если он будет смеяться вот так. 

Мне кажется, ему уже легче. Я мельком поглядываю на него в процессе готовки. Он листает какую-то оставленную хозяевами книгу. Я вижу, что он почти не использует свою металлическую руку, хотя я в курсе, что она может работать даже лучше моей. Он стесняется ее. Мы ходим друг вокруг друга, почти не разговаривая, и мне уже с трудом верится, что можно вернуть нас из прошлого. Я занят отчаянием и самокопанием, нарезая салат. Я не смотрю на то, что делаю, я пытаюсь спорить сам с собой и вдруг ощущаю, как рука Баки ложится на мое плечо. Я вздрагиваю и предсказуемо проезжаю ножом по пальцу. Это противно, больно и слишком кроваво. Я с досадой смотрю на разделочную доску, которую заливаю кровью. А ведь я недаром собрал аптечку, вот как знал. Я с досадой кладу нож и поворачиваюсь, обнаруживая Баки возле моей сумки. Он помогает мне бинтовать чертов палец, не смотря на меня. Он что, подумал, что я боюсь его металлической руки и потому так вздрогнул? 

— Баки, — зову я его, и он все же поднимает голову. Мне снова больно, на этот раз оттого, что он послушен. Он не просто идеальный солдат — он раб, который не помнит иной жизни. Мне так больно, что я не в силах смотреть на него и не иметь возможности ничего сделать. Палец болезненно пульсирует. 

— Да? — просто отзывается он. 

Я беру его за руку. Металлическую. Это странное ощущение, но его пальцы послушно сгибаются. Я не знаю, что ему сказать. Для меня его рука ничего не значит, она отлично сделана и даже лучше обычной, но мне кажется, что каждый раз, когда он смотрит на нее, он думает о себе иначе. Как о Зимнем солдате. С этим я хочу бороться, но как, черт возьми, как? 

Даже ужин проходит в полном молчании. Он ест без аппетита, и его теряю я, хотя объективно я не так плохо готовлю. Каждый из нас в своих мыслях, от которых нам нужно бежать. Я беру в руки смартфон и пытаюсь припомнить, чему меня учил Старк. Я потратил сутки на то, чтобы учиться искать и покупать музыку, а затем искать ее в телефоне. На этот раз я нахожу то, что мне надо, за три минуты. Оркестр Гленна Миллера играет специально для нас. Это музыка нашего взросления, музыка прошлого, которое устарело, как и мы. Мне кажется, музыка помогает. Помогает нам обоим. Мы доедаем одновременно, но никакой радости от еды нет. Над нами зависла скала безысходности, и кому-то из нас нужно верить изо всех сил, что ее можно разбить. 

Я вспоминаю, как много десятков лет назад я признался, что не умею танцевать, и что не могу идти на вечеринку. Он сказал мне, что я безнадежен, но все же предложил мне руку. Он танцевал со мной, и этот момент я бережно храню в своих воспоминаниях, не считая нужным его оценивать. Я помню его до каждого движения, каждой секунды между нами. Я никогда не был более близок ни с кем, кроме как с ним. И это «близок» невозможно описать, не опошлив. 

Я предлагаю ему руку. 

Он смотрит на меня с мимолетным удивлением. Я жду, пока он вспомнит, и он действительно с трудом достает это из своей памяти. Он снова улыбается, и я горд собой. Я узнаю его улыбку. Я позволяю ему вести, хотя давно не щуплый больной парнишка и одного с ним роста, но это важно для того, чтобы вспомнить тот вечер. Тогда я стеснялся своей неуклюжести и никак не мог поверить, что мне нужно просто следовать за ним. Сейчас я научился танцевать, но я верю, что сами движения позволяют ему возродить прошлое в своей голове. Из его хвоста высвобождается несколько прядей, и я до безумия хочу убрать их. Он смотрит куда-то в район моей груди, а я — на него. В этой квартире почти нет места, но нам оно и не нужно. Я чувствую его лучше, чем чувствовал Наташу, чем Пегги, когда они учили меня танцевать, каждая в своем времени. С ним все иначе. Я ощущаю, что он часть моей души, но между нами все еще неведомая стена того, что случилось с ним. Я хочу, чтобы он доверял мне, хочу, чтобы рассказал все, что случилось с ним. 

— Кому-то удалось научить тебя, Стив. 

Мне хочется кричать, потому что тон его голоса и мое имя, произнесенное им, значат для меня победу. Я в восторге. Но его возрождение кратковременно, и он снова закрывается в себе, отпуская меня. Мне хочется его трясти, но я вынужден напомнить себе: лишь время ему поможет. Я и время. 

Я вижу, что он не знает, куда себя деть. Я разрываюсь между желанием коснуться его и необходимостью делать все в свое время. Я не знаю, что будет, если сразу вывалить на него всю особенность наших отношений. Я мою посуду и повторяю себе, что все получится. Я вижу, как сквозь эту защиту проглядывает мой Баки. Я смогу его пробить. 

Но сколько мне еще ждать? 

Я вытираю руки полотенцем. Я идиот. Я не могу. Он сидит спиной ко мне, в одной футболке, и ничего не делает. Он словно отключен от реальности, как робот. Я хочу сделать что угодно, чтобы разбудить его. Я кладу руки ему на плечи, в мгновение срабатывают рефлексы, но он все же расслабляется, повторяя себе, что это всего лишь я. Я массирую его плечи и мягко скольжу руками по его рукам, даже металлической. Плевать, какая она. Он остается недвижим, но минутой спустя он все же запрокидывает голову на спинку дивана, смотря на меня снизу вверх. Его взгляд задумчив. 

— Расскажи мне все, Стив, — просит он. — С того момента, как я... — Он мнется. 

Я воодушевлен. Если он просит меня, значит, однажды я смогу попросить его о том же. Но внезапно я осознаю, что не могу начать, что мне стыдно, что я вообще посмел жить после того, как Баки упал в пропасть. Я хочу сказать ему, что часть меня умерла в тот день вместе с ним, но я не знаю, звучит ли это глупо или нет. Я не могу найти подходящего слова, а он ждет. Мне нужно сесть. 

Я сажусь рядом с ним. Все между нами неловко, с множеством сомнений и вопросов, каждое движение вычурно, как не наше. Я боюсь даже пошевелиться, но его руки все же заставляют меня лечь к нему на колени. Он мрачен, как и всегда, но смотрит все же неуверенно. Я устраиваю голову поудобнее, смотря на столик перед собой. Так легче. И я рассказываю. С каждым словом мне все легче и легче, и я честен. Я говорю все, что испытывал. Все, что перенес. Я признаюсь ему во всем. В потере себя. Мне было волнительно говорить это, словно я признавался в любви, но нет ни единого чувства, которое бы объяснило мою болезненную зависимость от Баки. Очевидно, что-то во мне меняется после моего признания. Я вдруг понимаю, что его правая рука ложится на мою голову и аккуратно перебирает мои волосы. 

Я готов умереть на месте. 

Он копирует все, на что решаюсь я. Я плыву в сладком головокружении, мои глаза автоматически закрываются, а тело отделяется от сознания. Я пытаюсь говорить, но слова ускользают из моего сознания. Я не помню, чтобы мне было когда-нибудь так хорошо. Я прошу его лишь об одном. 

Использовать вторую руку. 

Ощущения, конечно, не те. Но волна мурашек все равно проходит по всему телу, еще одна, еще… Я плохо соображаю, я вижу яркие картинки перед глазами, а слова плывут в голове, складываясь в смешную абру-кадабру. Я настолько расслаблен, что от сна меня отделяет лишь шаг. Я безволен, и мое тело словно не мое. Я запоздало понимаю, что моя голова опускается на диван, а затем сам я куда-то поднимаюсь. Я нахожусь на последних секундах реальности, когда прошу: 

— Останься, Баки. 

Я не помню ничего до середины ночи. Я просыпаюсь от крика и удара под ребро. Я быстрее двигаюсь, чем соображаю, и я уже на нем, прижимая его всем своим весом в постели. Он вырывается, и я прилагаю все усилия, чтобы удержать его. Я зову его по имени снова и снова, но все безрезультатно. Он крутит головой, и его волосы разметаны по подушке. Я так хочу остановить это. Я беру его лицо в свои ладони, рискуя каждую секунду улететь в стену. Я зову его и зову, но он не слышит. Я не могу выносить его крик, полный невыносимой боли. Я прислоняюсь лбом к его мокрому лбу и прошу: 

— Баки, проснись, это я, Стив. 

Он не сразу успокаивается. Я держу его так, а его руки до боли сжимают мои. Я говорю и говорю, о том, что он в безопасности, о том, что не позволю никому даже коснуться его, я обещаю, что не позволю ему снова никого убить, я обещаю ему быть рядом. Слова выливаются из меня сами по себе, и я ничего не в состоянии скрыть. Мне плохо, потому что плохо ему. Я буквально ощущаю в себе нечеловеческую боль, что он перенес. Он наконец открывает глаза и часто дышит. Я смотрю прямо на него, желая обернуться вокруг него теплым одеялом и избавить его от всех этих воспоминаний. Я вижу, как блестят его глаза. Я никогда в жизни бы не смог представить себе слезы на его щеках. Он смотрит на меня огромными глазами. 

— Я не хочу жить, — произносит он дикие для меня слова. Во мне что-то снова ломается. Я не знаю, что должен ему сказать. Я вытираю большим пальцем слезы с его щеки. Я ничего не могу ему сказать. Он отворачивается от меня, а я бессилен. Он сам вытирает лицо и мокрый лоб, переворачиваясь на бок. Я остаюсь словно лишний, сгорая невыносимым желанием ему помочь. Я кладу руку на его плечо, не надеясь, что он поддастся. Однако он послушно переворачивается, и я прижимаю его голову к своей груди, желая спрятать его в себе. Меня окружает запах его волос. Я не знаю, как он пронес настолько знакомый мне запах сквозь время, но я дышу им так старательно, что рискую заработать гипервентиляцию. Он не вырывается, лишь молча и послушно лежит в моих руках. Я держу его и хочу снова говорить те же вещи, что и пять минут назад, но уже не могу. Словно когда он в сознании, я боюсь их произносить. Я мучаюсь нерешительностью, а затем замечаю, что он спит. 

Я обнимаю его еще крепче. Я готов сделать все, что пообещал. Лишь бы это помогло.


	2. Chapter 2

Тень от дерева переменчива. Ветер мешает жаре пытать нас, а морской воздух дает дышать полной грудью. Я нашел это место еще много лет назад, и вот оно, укромный закуток набережной, где есть лишь каменный выступ и весь этот волшебный вид на пролив и Манхэттен. Я прислоняюсь к каменной стене и смотрю, как небоскребы теряются в утренней дымке. В моих руках бумажный стакан с кофе, пахнущим так приятно пряно, что я уже хочу сделать первый глоток. Темно-синяя вода волнуется прямо передо мной и на километры дальше. Я вижу, как блестят автомобили в пробке на Бруклинском мосту, как серебрится залив, как поблескивает корпус самолета высоко в небе. Здесь почти не слышны звуки Бруклина, только слабые голоса проходящих мимо машин. Я наконец делаю первый глоток, и этот глоток кофе напоминает мне пряник. Он горит приятным огнем внутри меня, и я верю, что живее уже не стану. 

Я смотрю на Баки. Он держит в руках свой стакан, но смотрит на воду. Он не смог сказать мне, что хочет, и я купил ему то же, что и себе. Мы не говорили о его кошмарах, да и вообще мало разговаривали. Я просто предложил пойти сюда, а он пожал плечами. 

Мы связаны оковами времени, своих обязанностей, своих сил. Как же я устал от этого всего. Мне хочется совершить что-то действительно странное, вне правил, вне понимания. Я стягиваю футболку быстрее, чем успеваю подумать. Я ныряю в воду Гудзона, не беспокоясь о том, насколько она масляная. Да нет, не грязнее, чем во времена моего детства. На секунду вода скрывает звуки, а затем они оглушают меня снова, когда я выныриваю. Я разворачиваюсь и улыбаюсь против воли — для себя я совершил что-то ненормальное. Я смотрю на Баки, и его холодное изумление сменяется улыбкой. Мне не нужно его просить. Он ныряет рядом со мной, и я смеюсь в голос, потому что мы, ненормальные, ищем ненормальные пути вернуться в нормальность. Вода холодная и стекает с моих волос, я ложусь на спину и смотрю в небо. Оно прекрасно и далеко. 

Я смотрю, как Баки плывет. Его размах поражает, скорость недоступна мне. Я вижу лишь напряженные мышцы его руки и спины. Я нахожу его совершенным, как и раньше. Мне и сейчас недоступна его сила. Все, что есть в его теле, — его собственное, лишь слегка усиленное. Все, что есть во мне, создано искусственно. Это тело ни на каплю не мое. И я завидую ему. Отчасти. Он возвращается ко мне, и его лицо открыто из-за убранных назад мокрых волос. Насколько оно знакомо мне, до последней черты. Я смотрю на него, наверное, с восхищением, а он… как будто мой Баки. Я боюсь спугнуть его. Мы выбираемся на наш закуток, где я снова прислоняюсь к стене. 

— Раньше тебя было не заставить плавать, — говорит вдруг Баки. Я смотрю на него и считаю секунды. Мое сердце заходится в быстром ритме. Я так счастлив, что хочу задушить его, но напоминаю себе, что и это тоже временно. 

— Стыдно было снимать футболку, — признаюсь я. Я умел плавать и раньше, просто я был стремным. Я и остался стремным, в душе. Он усмехается чертовски знакомым мне образом и смотрит на меня так, словно всегда знал. Мой желудок делает сальто, не иначе. Я так зависим от него. Существуют ли клиники по избавлению от зависимости от лучшего друга? Я болен им. Хорошо, что я достаточно смел, чтобы это признать. 

Кофе согревает после этого странного заплыва. Я смакую вкус на языке и смотрю на Баки. Он сидит спиной ко мне, и я считаю его шрамы. Я хочу вылечить каждый из них. 

— Это все не имеет смысла, — произносит он, поворачиваясь ко мне. — Ты нужен людям, я — нет. Нельзя сделать вид, что мы такие же, как и они. — Он показывает своей металлической рукой на мост. Она снова делает его мрачным. 

— Мне плевать, кому я нужен, если это не ты, — отвечаю я прямо. В этот момент я настолько живой, насколько это вообще возможно. Я не понимаю, почему он не чувствует того же. Вода, воздух, солнце, утро, кофе, Баки — я почти счастлив. 

— Я не тот, кого ты видишь во мне, — отрезает он твердо и снова отворачивается от меня. 

— Я сделаю все, чтобы вытащить его. 

Я абсолютно честен. Он пожимает плечами. Он считает, что это невозможно. Я не имею на это права. Да, я никогда больше не увижу его беспечным, веселым, снисходительным ко мне и окружающим. Но я вижу его улыбку, я знаю, что еще жив его смех. Я верю, что это возможно. Не сейчас. Не завтра. Но хотя бы когда-нибудь. 

Мой мобильник начинает звонить. Я вижу имя Старка. Я должен идти, должен, но не пойду. Хватит. Я отдал этому миру больше, чем получил от него. Я выкидываю мобильник в воду. 

— Пойдем домой, — прошу я его. Баки кивает. 

Улицы Бруклина кажутся похожими. Но я знаю их в достаточной мере, чтобы сказать, чем они отличаются. Мы идем уже, должно быть, полчаса, когда я вдруг понимаю, почему мне так знакомо это место. Я поворачиваю в переулок и дохожу до тупика. Я так ярко вижу в своих воспоминаниях тот день, что мне кажется, что я должен, просто обязан увидеть своего Баки. Я оборачиваюсь. 

Он оглядывается вокруг. Опускает голову. И улыбается. 

— Как же мне теперь стать героем, если тебя не нужно защищать? — спрашивает он меня тихо. 

Я подхожу к нему. В этом месте он просто обязан быть собой. Я всегда был благодарен ему за спасение, потому что не убегать и терпеть боль — разные понятия. 

— Нужно, — говорю я. 

— От кого? — Он разводит руками, усмехаясь. Я узнаю его. Я словно заколдован прошлым и настоящим, я не могу отвести от него взгляда, не могу скрыть правды. 

— От чего, — поправляю его я. Он поднимает бровь. — От потери тебя. 

Мне кажется, мое желание высказать все портит. Но нет, он едва заметно улыбается и отворачивается, и я точно знаю, как выглядит смущение и недоверие Баки, чтобы утверждать, что я видел именно это. В этом переулке словно не было этих лет, и лишь мы — свидетельство того, что минуло почти семьдесят лет. Как я хочу стереть их, уничтожить. Я посмотрел на эту жизнь не со стороны неудачника, а со стороны героя, и в конечном итоге они слишком похожи, чтобы я жертвовал чем-то ради своей роли. Я хочу быть снова неудачником, но неудачником счастливым. Не одиноким. 

— Стив, — зовет он меня по имени, и я возвращаюсь в реальность. Мне кажется, что его взгляд стал мягче. Я так чертовски хочу снова иметь близкого мне человека. Мне кажется, что в эту секунду я так близок к нему, как никогда. Я подхожу к нему, и внутри я все тот же тощий слабак, который восхищается им. Тот забитый мальчик живет во мне и требует Баки себе. Я не могу сказать ему нет, ведь этот мальчик — и есть я. И все так трудно, так невозможно. 

Я не верю своим глазам, но он берет меня за руку. 

— Как насчет бара? — приходит мне в голову дурная мысль. Он склонен ответить отрицательно, но вместо этого едва заметно кивает. 

Мы возвращаемся домой все в той же тишине. Я так хочу знать, о чем он думает. Я переодеваюсь, а он сидит на диване, снова смотря в пространство. Как же мне хочется растормошить его, заставить его очнуться. Я хочу проверить повязку на его руке. Он не сопротивляется и снимает кофту, оставаясь в майке. Я разбинтовываю руку и думаю почему-то о том трепете, что испытал, увидев его в форме много лет назад. Словно две самые потрясающие в жизни вещи наконец сошлись воедино, и это выше моих сил — просто смотреть на Баки в форме. 

Но я испытываю тот же трепет и сейчас. И я не знаю, в чем его причина. 

Его рана затягивается быстрее, чем у обычного человека. Ее можно теперь просто заклеить широким пластырем, что я и делаю. Я провожу по его руке, разглаживая пластырь. Он едва заметно подается вперед, и я инстинктивно провожу еще раз. Он отворачивается, и я отпускаю его. 

Я почему-то быстро устаю. Темп жизни в роли агента Щита все же сказался на мне, и обычная человеческая усталость нагоняет меня. Я устало сажусь на кровать, а затем падаю на спину. Кто я сейчас? Кем я хочу быть? Мне никак не ответить на эти вопросы. Я лежу и изучаю потолок, слушая, как на улице гудят автомобили, кричат люди, звонят телефоны и шумит музыка. Жизнь всегда проходила мимо меня, будь я просто Стивом Роджерсом или даже Капитаном Америка, и я никогда не стану в ней своим. Я априори не такой. Впрочем, это позволяет мне не думать, будто бы я болен, испытывая такую привязанность к Баки. Условия наших жизней экстраординарны, и никто не вправе судить нас, не пережив того же. Мне так плевать на окружающих, на всех, кого я считал новыми друзьями, ведь меня с ними ничего не связывает. Я не скучаю ни по кому из них. Все место внутри меня занято Баки. 

Я слышу, как он встает и идет к кровати. Я против воли задерживаю дыхание. Я как будто боюсь его спугнуть. Он садится на край кровати, после чего ложится рядом со мной. Я снова слышу запах его волос. У меня ощущение, что я должен буквально быть спаян с ним, чтобы ощущать себя дома. Мы даже не касаемся друг друга, но восторг внутри меня растет просто от осознания того факта, что он пришел ко мне. Я хочу показать, что я не против. Я сжимаю его руку. Он сжимает мою в ответ. Так почти идеально. 

— Я не знаю, как на меня действует алкоголь, — вдруг произносит он. Я нахожусь в странной дреме, а потому не сразу понимаю, о чем он. Я смотрю сверху вниз на его макушку и на его плечи. Я тоже не знаю. 

— Узнаем, — отвечаю я просто. Его устраивает этот ответ, и он склоняет голову набок. Мне хочется коснуться его, но я не знаю, можно ли. Я вдруг вспоминаю, как легко мне было трогать его, будучи мелким и невзрачным парнишкой. Я всегда идеализировал его, будучи хуже него во всем. Я и сейчас идеализирую его. Я чуть сползаю по кровати, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Мы смотрим друг на друга, и мне хочется отвести взгляд, потому что я всегда был для него открытой книгой. Мне есть, что скрыть от него. Мне есть, что скрыть от себя. 

— У тебя смешные уши, — заявляет он вдруг мне, и я смеюсь. — Нет, серьезно, могли бы тебе и уши поправить. 

— Как мне жить теперь, зная, что у меня смешные уши? — спрашиваю я сквозь смех. Он улыбается и переводит взгляд на потолок. В его улыбке столько тепла, что меня снова разрывает изнутри. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать и склоняю голову к его плечу. Я иду по опасному пути, но цена моего успеха так высока, что я даже думать не могу о ней, насколько кружится моя голова. Я даже не чувствую, насколько холоден металл его руки. Он вдруг привлекает меня к себе, и я оказываюсь у него под боком, словно я снова щуплый подросток, который легко может поместиться так. Мне тепло от него, почти жарко, но я не собираюсь никуда отодвигаться. Я кладу голову на его плечо, бессовестно разглядывая его лицо. Он закрывает глаза, и я могу жадно смотреть на него, сколько влезет. Я всегда… Всегда был слаб по отношению к нему. Плевать, насколько он особенный сейчас, он и тогда был особенным для меня. Я дышу его запахом и прижимаюсь носом к его коже. Я болен, я действительно болен, если каждая секунда вот так плавит меня, словно я сделан из масла. Он вдруг поворачивает голову ко мне, и я ошарашен этой близостью. Его темные глаза прямо перед моими. Я теряю логику происходящего. Я начинаю думать, что это его Солдат смотрит на меня. Но нет. 

— Мне нравятся твои уши, — заключает он, после чего переворачивается ко мне спиной. Я смущен, я буквально сбит с ритма сердца, но больше всего меня бесит ощущение потери. Я тут же придвигаюсь к его спине, и лежать так просто восхитительно. Уши мои ему нравятся. Надо же. Уши. 

Мне все в нем нравится. 

Мне стыдно от этой мысли. 

Мне стыдно, что так хорошо обнимать его со спины. Я устраиваю руки на его животе, словно преступник, который уже слышит вой полицейских сирен. Я иду по минному полю за отличной земляникой. Наконец я могу дышать спокойно — мне можно. Я обнимаю его осторожно и невесомо, но в душе я готов задушить его и впихнуть каким-нибудь образом в себя, настолько он нужен мне. Я слышу, как меняется его дыхание: он спит. Сирены проносятся мимо, я волен совершать противоправные действия, сколько захочу. Я в том странном состоянии вседозволенности, когда и моя совесть, моя логика, и все честное во мне отключается. Я дикарь, ведомый инстинктами. 

Я скольжу рукой под его майку. Я ощущаю, насколько горячая его кожа. Я нахожу кончиками пальцев каждый его шрам. Адреналина во мне больше, чем необходимо, и я не могу нормально дышать. Это бессмысленно, но мне нравится держать руку так. Это отдает чем-то интимным. Почти так же близко, как я хочу. Я придвигаюсь еще ближе. Я наркоман, близкий к получению своей дозы. Мои бедра соприкасаются с его бедрами. Моя рука ложится плечом на его бок. Я прижимаюсь к его спине. Я утыкаюсь носом в его шею. 

Нет слов, чтобы выразить то, насколько мне хорошо. Опасно, на грани, но так хорошо. Дело не в тепле, не в ощущении чужого тела, дело в том, что это Баки. Мой Баки. Знакомый мне и любимый мною запах. Я шевелю носом и зарываюсь им в его волосы. Мне грозит смертная казнь, но это стоит того. Как же мне хорошо. Дрема накрывает меня прозрачным покрывалом, и я не замечаю, как соскальзываю в сон. Я ничего не могу поделать с рукой, и она живет своей жизнью, гладя его по животу. Я ощущаю каждую мышцу под кожей. Мне кажется, что если он проснется, то кончится мир. То я потеряю любой шанс на то, чтобы снова вернуть себе своего Баки. Я уговариваю себя отстраниться, но он словно магнит для меня. Я лишь еще ближе пододвигаюсь к нему. Ближе некуда. Я кладу вторую руку на его здоровую руку. 

Я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что теперь я целый. Теперь я живой. 

Я просыпаюсь уже один. Я слышу, как шумит вода в ванной. Я пугаюсь, что он ушел от меня, и бросаюсь в ванную. Я угадываю его силуэт за занавеской. С моей души падает камень. Как же я панически, до дрожи боюсь снова его потерять. Я выхожу из ванной, чувствуя себя подглядывающим извращенцем. Я делаю бутерброды больше для того, чтобы успокоиться. Он выходит из ванной в одних штанах, и я приклеиваюсь взглядом к нему. Я вспоминаю, как проводил рукой по его животу, и мне становится просто невыносимо жарко. Я поспешно отвожу от него взгляд. 

Я уверен, что я видел всех Мстителей в подобном состоянии, но ни один: ни Старк, ни Беннер, ни Хоукай, ни Сокол — не привлекали моего внимания. Чему я удивляюсь. 

Это же Баки. 

Даже если бы он был болезненно тощим, я бы все равно испытал это странное, криминальное желание коснуться его. Я кладу бутерброды на тарелку и завариваю чай. Я едва не подпрыгиваю, когда он склоняется к вазе и берет одну из помытых мною слив. Я веду себя, как никудышный шпион. 

Я так хочу отклониться назад. 

В моих мыслях лишь представление о его теле после горячего душа. 

Я ничего не соображаю. 

Я вдруг понимаю, что к моим губам поднесена половинка сливы без косточки. Я послушно открываю рот. Меня бьет странным, неэлектрическим током, когда пальцы Баки задевают мои губы. Я нахожусь в невероятном опьянении его присутствием, сумасшествии от испытанного днем рядом с ним и почти не управляю собой. Я жую эту сливу и поворачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть, как он отправляет в рот свою половину. Мне плохо и одновременно хорошо от того, что он так близко. Он не делает ничего специально, но мой взгляд неотрывно следит за его губами. Я даже не понимаю вкуса этой сливы. 

— Отличные сливы, — замечает он и уходит одеваться, оставляя меня в страшном головокружении. Я ничего не понимаю в сливах, но верю ему. Мои губы горят в том месте, где случайно задели его пальцы. Я взмок всем чертовым телом. Я допускал, что так может быть. И я раньше испытывал нечто подобное, но сейчас все иначе. Сейчас я верю, что у меня есть шанс. 

Я ставлю на стол бутерброды, иду за чашками с чаем. Нас сопровождает оркестр Гленна Миллера, и мы случаем про поезд в Чаттанугу. Я по-идиотски счастлив. Он ест быстрее меня и уходит на крышу, а я следую за ним с бутербродом в руках, не в силах отпустить его ни на секунду от себя. Он опирается о поручень, а я сажусь на шаткий стул возле него, представляя, насколько непрезентабельно жую. Крыша нагревается от солнечных лучей и отдает это тепло нам. Мне жарко, но меня спасает легкий ветер с залива. Солнце бликует от остальных крыш, и я щурюсь. Бутерброд отличный. Погода идеальная. Баки курит рядом со мной, и я наблюдаю за сигаретой в его пальцах. Я уверен, что никогда не считал это настолько… красивым действием. Он курит привычно, не задумываясь, а я забываю о вреде курения. Дым делает его еще более особенным, чем он есть. 

— Не то, — произносит он, выкидывая пачку прямо так, на улицу. — Подделка. — И я вижу, что он действительно расстроен этим. Я поспешно дожевываю бутерброд, потому что хочу сказать ему, что пачка могла быть и поддельной, и все, что угодно, но он вдруг склоняется ко мне и вытирает рукой мою измазанную в кетчупе щеку. Я так старался быстрее дожевать, что измазал ее и подбородок. Его пальцы проводят по моему подбородку, после чего он встает и облизывает их, смотря на другой берег Гудзона. 

Во мне что-то снова падает. Я не помню, как жевать и как глотать, я сижу как придурок, с полным ртом и не в состоянии дожевать, потому что эти его действия огнем взрывают низ моего живота. Он возвращается в квартиру, а я тут же вспоминаю, как жевать. 

Он сидит на диване, снова читая ту же книгу, что и вчера. Я боюсь даже приближаться к нему. Я какой-то псих, раз думаю о том, как хочу измазать в кетчупе пол-лица, чтобы увидеть это снова. Внутри меня все переворачивается, только я пытаюсь подумать о том, как он облизывает пальцы. 

Я грязный извращенец. Сумасшедший преступник. Аморальный тип. 

Сколько ни повторяю, а мне не стыдно. 

До самого бара мы снова молчим. Мы идем в первый попавшийся, и я с ужасом понимаю, что он со стриптизом. Но мы зашли, и уходить уже глупо, да и Баки выглядит так, словно его это не впечатляет. Мы забираемся в какой-то темный угол, подальше от всех этих танцев, но я все равно их вижу. И мне неловко. Я не понимаю этого. Даже если бы я… интересовался девушками, я воспитан иначе и считаю это недостойным. Я ощущаю, как краснею. Я утыкаюсь взглядом в стол и жалею, что мы вообще сюда пришли. Как же отвратительно быть в таком месте. Я хочу провалиться сквозь пол. 

Я вдруг понимаю, что Баки смотрит на меня. Он усмехается. 

— Тебя не пора тушить? — спрашивает он. Он думает, что меня эти танцы возбуждают. — Не кипятись, большинству это нравится, — добавляет он, и мне стыдно, потому что я забываю, как хорошо он знает меня. Конечно. Он прекрасно знает, что мне стыдно за них. 

Мы заказываем пиво, и его приносят сразу, в холодных высоких стаканах. Оно помогает мне слегка остыть и перестать так явно гореть щеками. Я даже слегка расслабляюсь. Ровно до того момента, пока одна из странствующих танцовщиц не появляется в поле моего зрения. Я могу смотреть ей только на лицо. Так себе лицо, под тонной косметики. Она явно хочет сесть ко мне на колени, и я паникую. Я в ужасе от одного прикосновения ее руки. Я смотрю с мольбой на Баки, и он, ухмыляясь, зовет ее к себе. Она пожимает плечами и устраивается на его коленях, изгибаясь так, как она считает наиболее привлекательным. Он нравится ей. 

Черт возьми, это не новость, но я хочу ее убить. 

Я ревную. Ревность сжигает меня изнутри, когда я вижу, что она трогает его. Я в бешенстве, я буквально едва сижу на месте. Гнев и ярость горят внутри меня сильнее, чем любой стыд. Он заставляет ее склониться к себе, и я одновременно в ярости и прикован взглядом к его напряженной шее. Я хочу ее убить, потому что хочу занять ее место. Не танцовщицы, но место на его коленях. 

Она смеется и уходит. 

— Что ты ей сказал? — спрашиваю я быстрее, чем успеваю подумать. 

— Правду, — коротко отвечает мне он, крутя бокал в руках. 

— Какую? — не отстаю я. 

— Что никто из нас в ней не заинтересован. — Он наконец переводит взгляд на меня. Я опускаю свой, чувствуя себя еще хуже. Я ненормален, я знаю, я примирился с этим не сразу, но я не делаю ничего сумасшедшего. Да, я зависим, да, от своего лучшего друга, да, я испытываю к нему больше, чем просто дружбу. Но я не урод. Почему же от его взгляда мне так больно? Я допиваю бокал в отвратительном настроении. Мне не нравится эта музыка, не нравятся эти люди. Я словно озлоблен. Я так хочу уйти отсюда, но это глупо — просидеть всего десять минут в баре. Пиво явно плохо усваивается во мне, и вместо легкого опьянения я ощущаю только головную боль. Я не могу смотреть на Баки, чувствуя себя попросту мутантом. Все мои дикие иллюзии и странные фантазии разбиваются о реальность: Баки всегда был популярен у девушек и всегда оказывал им внимание. С чего я решил, что все это может сделать его лояльным ко мне? Я такой идиот, наивный, оптимистичный, глупый Стив, который считает, что если он не может устроиться с миром, то сможет найти покой с Баки? К черту я ему не нужен, и он прав. Я испорчен, я дефектен. Быть со мной, наверное, невыносимо. Я не знаю. Я никогда ни с кем не был. До сих пор. С моей самооценкой и этим тощим скептиком внутри трудно осваивать эту сферу отношений. К тому же я специфичен в ней. Я не восторгаюсь девушками. Впрочем, и парнями тоже. 

Как выяснилось, лишь Баки. Всего каких-то семьдесят лет. 

Я первым выхожу на воздух вечернего Бруклина. Меня тошнит от самого себя, но мне некуда бежать. Если я не могу принять себя, то кто сможет? Я как будто ребенок, который пытается играть во взрослую игру и не понимает, что он уже проиграл, тогда как это видно всем остальным. Я хотел убежать сюда с Баки, веря, что смогу угодить всем сторонам моей личности. Я считал, что смогу быть с ним, вернуть его и ни разу не испытать сумасшедшего притяжения к нему. На меня веет сигаретным дымом, я слышу разговоры, полные мата, ощущаю пары алкоголя. Это не место для меня. Я правильный во всем, кроме любви к Баки. Патологической, непреодолимой, болезненной и безответной любви к нему. 

Он выходит за мной. Он выглядит здесь почти своим, а вот я чужак. Я хочу обнять его, не отпускать, сказать все, что только составляет Стива Роджерса и что не видно и недоступно остальным, но это невозможно. Ему не до меня, он разбит на тысячи осколков, и ему не поможет мое желание склеить их даже собственной кровью. 

Он берет меня за руку. Меня шатает, но не от пива, а от навалившегося отчаяния. 

Я вдруг понимаю, что он ведет меня не домой. Мы стоим перед круглосуточной парикмахерской, и он смотрит на меня с вопросом. Я киваю. Я обожаю его волосы, но они — не часть образа моего Баки. Он делает шаг в парикмахерскую, и я иду за ним на казнь Зимнего Солдата.


	3. Chapter 3

Грохот. Вспышки. Шум дождя. Холод из открытого окна. Еще молния, еще гром. Тянет неповторимой смесью озона и сырости. Духота спадает. Я могу наконец спокойно вдохнуть. Мое тело мокрое от дневной жары, а сознание устало бороться с призраками чести и совести. Я так устал поступать правильно. Я устал от всего, даже от этой грозы, которая едва началась. Мне хочется выбежать из своего порочного тела, которое болезненно реагирует на Баки, из своего сознания, которое похоже на болото со своими миллионами мыслей «за» и «против». Хочу убежать из этой квартиры, из этого мира, но, куда бы я ни пошел, я все равно возьму с собой себя. Я источник своих проблем. Я источник полумер, которые не дают мне быть решительным. Я не даю себе сделать так, как хочу, потому что это считается неправильным. 

Я встаю за водой. На маленькой кухне я смотрю, как стена дождя скрывает дом через дорогу. Я склоняюсь за окно и дышу, подставляя лицо холодным каплям. Я хочу принять решение, как принял его Баки, пойдя в парикмахерскую. Я считал, что это поможет нам обоим, но вместо этого мне лишь хуже, и я вижу в нем своего Баки постоянно. Я не знаю, как и когда мне теперь поступать, потому что перестаю видеть разницу между ним и Зимним солдатом, и это точно не успех. 

Мои волосы мокрые, мое лицо мокрое, но мне иррационально легче. Я живой. Нет ничего невозможного, если ты живой. Все поправимо. Я захожу в комнату и вижу, как Баки устраивается на своей половине кровати. Очередной гром дает мне идею, которая выводит меня на финальную прямую: или пан, или пропал. Идею, которая сделает меня свободным при любом исходе, вероятно, несчастливым, но свободным. Я стягиваю майку. Все должно быть правдоподобно, иначе это не сработает. Я сажусь на край его кровати, глубоко выдыхаю и произношу: 

— Боюсь шаровой молнии. 

Много лет назад я действительно сообщил Баки об этом. Я не мог спать, думая о ней. Я каждую секунду представлял, как она проникает в квартиру и убивает меня, и не помогали даже закрытые двери и окна. Я панически боялся шаровой молнии. Я признался в этом не так рано, как сейчас, а почти в три часа ночи, когда Баки остался ночевать у меня в тот период, когда только недавно умерла моя мать. Он не отказывал мне ни в чем. 

И не отказывает сейчас. Он поднимает одеяло, приглашая меня к себе, и я ложусь спиной к нему. Теперь обнять меня не так просто, но ему удается. Его рука на моей груди, прожигает меня благодаря моему извращенному сознанию до самого сердца. Его тело — едва ли не одно целое с моим. Мне снова хорошо, но страх перед моим решением портит все впечатление. Я даже на несколько секунд решаю не говорить об этом, но все же больше не могу терпеть это. 

— Стив, — зовет он меня прежде, чем я открываю рот. Мое имя звучит практически возле моего уха, и это странно действует на меня. Я зачарован. Я недвижим. Я так хочу услышать от него что-то ободряющее. А ведь я трус. Как был им, так и остался. — Спасибо. 

Я мгновенно переворачиваюсь к нему лицом. Я буквально делю с ним вдох, чувствуя себя словно на высоте американских горок, я готов упасть и в то же время не представляю, на что это будет похоже. Я теряю мгновения. Я обожаю тебя. Он благодарит меня, и я не знаю за что, но если он считает, что все это возвращение было не зря, а я именно так и думаю, то мне снова и хорошо, и больно. Я не могу больше это скрывать, словно это переросло мое тело и пытается выбраться за пределы. Я смотрю в его темные глаза и думаю только о том, что если это правда и у меня есть шанс, то я… 

Я целую его. Мой поцелуй неловкий, как, в общем, и весь я, ведь можно придать идеальный внешний вид, но нельзя придать идеальный внутренний мир со всеми необходимыми в жизни навыками. Я хочу перестать думать о том, как глупо я выгляжу, но эти мысли лучше, чем паника от отсутствия его ответа. Все или ничего, и мое сердце отмечает каждую секунду дважды, и мне так страшно, как не было никогда. Ответь. Я умоляю тебя. Ведь это правильно. Столько лет спустя я снова с тобой. Из всего чертового нашего мира уцелели лишь мы, и это ли не знак? Я не мог так ошибиться. Во мне есть все, что нужно, чтобы восстановить тебя. Я соберу тебя по частицам своей и твоей памяти, я научу тебя жить и чувствовать, я сделаю все, чтобы Баки жил не только в моей голове. Только позволь мне. Доверься мне. 

Я теряю веру. В тот момент, когда я готов признать поражение, его губы неуверенно касаются моих в робком ответе. Я оглушен этим слабым, едва заметным движением. Я так поражен, что не в силах даже швельнуться. Я смотрю в его глаза и пытаюсь просто поверить в реальность происходящего. Он кажется мне настолько доверчивым в этот момент, что я против воли касаюсь рукой его щеки. Он прижимается к ней, отстраняясь от моих губ. От его доверия, от хрупкости и ценности его решения у меня кружится голова. Я готов сделать все, что потребуется, отдать всего себя, лишь бы справиться с этим. У меня нет второго шанса, только этот, и я раздавлен ответственностью, о которой даже не имел представления. Он закрывает глаза. Я снова тянусь его губам, благодаря ночи и дождю ощущая себя словно в ином мире. Я ничего не знаю о поцелуях, но стараюсь передать ему все, что творится внутри меня, от страха до искреннего желания помочь. 

— Мы справимся, — обещаю я едва слышно, утыкаясь носом в его щеку. Не могу целовать его, не знаю, почему. Мы оба не готовы к этому. Я думаю, что он не верит мне. — Мы же снова вместе. 

Я ругаю себя за дурацкие слова, но он все же улыбается — слабо и вымученно. 

— Зачем тебе такой инвалид, как я? — спрашивает он, и я вижу, что он не хочет моих разубеждений в том, что он инвалид. Насколько же нужно быть сильным духом, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос. Или рисковым безмозглым парнем? Второе мне подходит. Мне нужно сказать это, пусть после этих слов больше не свернуть назад. Но я не хочу поворачивать. Не имею права сдаваться. Он же не сдался. 

— Потому что я люблю тебя. 

Я не помню слов, которые бы имели почти реальный вес. Мне кажется, они так и замерли между нами в воздухе. Он смотрит на меня удивленно и в желании отрицать это, но я не могу этого допустить. Он пустил меня в себя, он доверился мне, и я обязан отплатить ему. Обязан открыть то, что живет так глубоко во мне много лет, неважно, в каком я теле. 

— Всегда любил. 

Не могу сказать, что мне легче. Внутри меня беспорядок, хаос, мысли сталкиваются с эмоциями, чувства с желаниями, страхи с сомнениями. Я переживаю ураган внутри себя, который лишь растет с каждой секундой этого молчания. Я вижу, как слабо двигаются его губы в какой-то странной гримасе разочарования. 

— Я этого не стою. 

Могу ли я любить его еще сильнее? Видя его таким практически уничтоженным, причем полным и ненависти к самому себе, я люблю его так, как никогда и никого не любил. Возможно, я слишком сильно нуждаюсь в том, чтобы помогать людям, но и вне этой потребности он делает со мной что-то невообразимое. Он считает себя никем и ничем, я же считаю его вправе получить все от меня, что он только захочет. Это не мое тело любит его, не мое сознание. Это что-то неизведанное, иные чувства, иные ощущения ищут в нем что-то еще более незнакомое науке и связывается с этим до фантомной боли, которую я испытываю, когда вижу его таким. Я хочу залезть в его голову и выбить оттуда все лишнее. Я знаю код. Но я никогда им не воспользуюсь. 

Я думаю, сработал ли бы его код на установку любить меня. 

— Для меня ты стоишь всего. 

Но мои слова бесполезны. Не сейчас, не сегодня и не завтра он поверит мне, и мне нужно терпеть, чтобы справиться с этим. Чтобы снова сделать его живым. Но он хотя бы не рассмеялся надо мной и не сказал мне нет. Хотя, я думаю, у него не такой большой выбор. Но я не могу больше держать себя в руках, я хочу его касаться. Понимаю, что рано, что это ему не поможет, но я так хочу этого. Всегда хотел. Бывало, в моей голове возникали яркие фантазии, которые я пытался похоронить в себе, считая их проявлением какой-нибудь болезни в моей голове. В этом веке это не болезнь, и я с радостью верю в это. 

И все же я не могу касаться его, пока он смотрит на меня. Его взгляд абсолютно нечитаем, и эти крохи знакомой мне мимики только и подсказывают мне его реакцию. Ладно, я просто должен оставить все как есть, и, если все получится, я буду вознагражден. 

Я снова ложусь спиной к нему. Мне тепло от его тела и от его дыхания на моей шее, но мое чертово тело горит иным огнем и иным желанием, и оно то и дело пытается захватить надо мной контроль. Я уступаю ему ненамного. В пылу этого бреда я ищу его здоровую руку и кладу на свой живот. Черт возьми, это вообще максимум, на что я могу решиться, но моему телу хватает и этого. Оно реагирует на его руку слишком неадекватно, слишком сильно, и кожа моя горит под его ладонью. Я едва сдерживаю странный звук, когда она наконец сдвигается с места. Все мое тело желает оказаться под этой рукой. Он проводит ею вверх, до моей шеи, но я желаю прямо противоположного. Эта моя лихорадка полна странного напряжения, которое нельзя просто перетерпеть и скинуть после. Она захватывает мое сознание. Я возбужден. Я ощущаю, как он придвигается ко мне, и в моей голове возникают странные картины, странные желания, дикие потребности. Я не помню, как говорить. Я не помню, как дышать. Я лишь держу свои руки подальше от него и от меня самого, но мое терпение тает на глазах. 

Как я хочу его. 

Моя рука вырывается из-под моего контроля. Черт возьми, я не знаю, где она окажется, и этот страх лишь добавляет мне внутреннего накала. Но она находит всего лишь его руку. Я накрываю его руку своей и прижимаю к себе. Мне так плохо и так нужно, чтобы эту боль от желания обладать им и быть отданным ему можно было потрогать и убрать. Я так сильно прижимаю его руку к себе, словно хочу засунуть ее внутрь. Странные, дикие желания, гипертрофированные тем, что я понятия не имею, чего хочу. Я кладу вторую руку на его бедро. 

Ближе, я умоляю, пожалуйста, ближе. 

Я слышу его вздох. Я весь в мурашках от него, и я вдруг ощущаю, как что-то касается основания моей шеи. Все мои волосы, вероятно, уже встали дыбом. Это его губы. Он целует меня в шею. Его рука скользит по моей груди и снова к шее, заставляя меня задрать голову. Его губы вдруг на моем плече, и короткий ежик его волос задевает мою щеку. Я рискую заработать аритмию. Мое сердце пропускает удар каждый раз, когда я осознаю и смакую его прикосновение. Я в таком странном положении, но оно сводит меня с ума. Я не могу даже пошевелить головой. Он управляет мной. 

Делай со мной, что хочешь. 

Он отпускает меня. Я издаю протестующий звук, потому что я распален, я уже не я, а кто-то другой, жаждущий узнать и получить больше. Я ищу его руки, и они наконец послушно ложатся на мою грудь. Он утыкается носом между моих лопаток и вызывает мучительное ощущение щекотки. Это не то, чего я хочу, но я бесправен. Я могу лишь спросить: 

— Что не так? 

— Я боюсь причинить тебе боль, Стив. 

Я снова переворачиваюсь в его руках. Он смотрит на меня все с тем же отчаянием. Если ты коснешься меня снова, я умру счастливым, и причиняй мне боль сколько захочешь. Но нет, он явно о другом, и я смотрю на него вопросительно, оставляя руки на его талии. Он оставляет свои невесомо на моей спине. 

— Каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, то боюсь, что, проснувшись, я обнаружу тебя, — он замолкает, а затем продолжает, — мертвым. 

— С чего мне быть мертвым? — спрашиваю я, проводя рукой по его лицу. Я люблю его, и это крутится в моей голове вместо полезных и важных мыслей, по заколдованному проклятому кругу, снова и снова, будто бы это заклинание. Я вижу, как он сжимает губы, не желая отвечать. Я провожу по нижней его губе большим пальцем, не понимая, что делаю. 

— Я не знаю, — тихо отвечает он мне. — Ты все, что у меня осталось. У меня нет даже себя, только ты. 

В эту секунду мы делимся друг другом с огромной скоростью. Я ближе к нему, чем когда-либо, ближе, чем прикосновение, ближе, чем секс. Мне кажется, что мне доступно все его существо, но я не знаю языка, на котором оно написано. Я так хочу прочитать его до конца, и этот голод во имя Баки делает во мне ответную дыру. Наши слова делают нас наиболее открытыми, наиболее уязвимыми, и в этот момент мы оба — жалкие существа, боящиеся страха и желающие желание. Мы проще, чем большинство людей на планете. 

Мы не отсюда. 

— Я чужой в своем теле, я гость, зритель, и в любую секунду мне напомнят об этом, а я даже не смогу защитить тебя. От самого себя, — вдруг шепчет он горячо и быстро, и я читаю страх в его лице, в его взгляде, в его словах. И я боюсь этого, я не абсолютный кретин и понимаю, в чем проблема Баки, но она для меня не так важна. Моя цель важнее. 

— Я доверяю тебе, — пробую я. 

— Я не доверяю себе. — Он закрывает глаза. Глубоко дышит. — Я не в своем уме. Призрак самого себя. Во мне ничего нет, и это ничего — смертельно опасно. 

— Если и умирать, то только от твоих рук, — драматизирую я намеренно, и он поднимает бровь, смотря на меня, как на умственно отсталого. Это помогает уйти от глухого отчаяния невысказанных страхов. Я улыбаюсь, но в силу обстоятельств это весьма нелепая улыбка. — Код уничтожен. О тебе почти никто не знает. Никто не знает, что мы здесь. Тебя некому активировать — Я верю в свои слова, потому что у меня нет выбора. И он верит мне, потому что ему страшно не верить. Я снова прячу его в своих руках, и мы опять переходим в режим молчания. Я думаю о том, что в его голове все может восстановиться. У меня нет права на иные мысли. Он цепляется за меня, словно испуганный ребенок. Я снова глажу его по короткому ежику волос. Наши мысли перекликаются, и потому мы молчим. Нет смысла произносить одно и то же. Я начинаю перебирать его слова, и мне жгуче приятно слышать от него, по сути, правду: у него остался лишь я, как и он у меня. Я вижу в этом некоторый иной смысл и позволяю себе чуть больше получить удовлетворения от этой мысли: я нужен ему. 

Я слушаю, как затихает дождь. Я глажу Баки по голове и избавляюсь от всех прочих мыслей. Сейчас трудно, но он уже больше похож на себя, чем раньше. Я смотрю на его руки в полумраке. Металл я ощущаю не холодом, нет, твердостью. Забываясь, он все равно использует ее. 

Когда я просыпаюсь, я обнаруживаю, что Баки еще спит. Я сплю так же, как залезал вчера к нему под одеяло. Он спит, подпихнув между плечом и головой подушку. Его рука безвольно свисает поперек моего живота. Он спит спокойно, слегка приоткрыв рот. Я выбираюсь, но его рука вдруг приходит в движение и удерживает меня на месте. Мне смешно, и я пытаюсь еще раз. Его рука снова держит меня. Сам он спит абсолютно спокойно. Я щекочу его бок, но он не реагирует. Я пытаюсь отцепить его руку от себя, но это невозможно. Или я не очень-то хочу. По правде, я больше хочу добраться до туалета, но и эта дикая потребность слегка отступает от этого смешного момента. Я трясу его легко за плечо, и он сонно приоткрывает один глаз. 

— Куда? — интересуется он хриплым голосом. 

Я разрываюсь между потребностью тела, которое вдруг решило, что и так долго терпело, и желанием остаться здесь, рядом с ним. На его щеке полосы от подушки, и я трогаю их так, как будто хочу разгладить. Он смотрит на меня еще секунду, после чего отворачивается и засыпает за доли секунды. 

Я бегу быстрее молнии. 

На часах всего шесть утра, а из ванной комнаты я выхожу уже без намека на сон. Наоборот, во мне даже слишком много энергии, и мне нужно срочно куда-то ее деть. Я бесцельно хожу по комнате минут пять, после чего падаю на живот на кровать и пытаюсь разбудить Баки. Я трясу его, но он не просыпается, я щекочу его, но он продолжает спать. Я даже слегка кусаю его за нос в порыве потребности в движении, но он только смешно морщится. Я пихаю его на спину и забираюсь сверху. Он недовольно кряхтит и пытается сквозь сон спихнуть мой вес с себя. Наконец он пытается открыть глаза, но они снова закрываются. 

Я нахожу это до боли потрясающим зрелищем. Я ловлю себя на мысли, что сном его мозг восстанавливается. Он зевает и трет лицо ладонями. 

Меня топит волной нежности, незнакомой мне, казалось бы, до сих пор. Не знаю, что я хочу с ним сделать, вероятно, просто сожрать. Не знаю. Просто что-нибудь сделать с тем, как великолепно он выглядит со сна. 

— Все, слезай, — ворчит он недовольно. А я не хочу слезать, у меня самый шикарный вид, почти вип-ложа. И все же приходится, чтобы сохранить его странное, настоящее настроение. Он плетется в ванную, а я следую за ним хвостиком. Во мне энергии хватит подсветить Нью-Йорк целиком минуты на две, и я хочу предложить ему побегать в Центральном парке. Да, нужно ехать на метро, но тут близко, зато это одно из наших совместных воспоминаний. Много лет назад я думал, что смогу научиться хотя бы бегать, и мы приехали в Центральный парк уже вечером, когда спала жара, и я даже пробежал метров сто, прежде чем начал задыхаться. Я ненавидел себя. Баки тогда предложил пострелять в тире, и, как оказалось, стреляю я лучше, чем бегаю. Я попал три раза из пяти, Баки — всего два. Сейчас я думаю, что он подыграл мне, но тогда это выглядело натурально. 

Я прислоняюсь к косяку двери ванной комнаты и смотрю, как Баки умывается. Вода стекает по его лицу, и он забавно фыркает, когда она попадает в нос. Я почти счастлив. Мне кажется, он еще никогда так долго не был собой. Он опирается о раковину, и я слышу, как он зовет меня по имени. Я послушно подхожу и слышу, как он говорит мне: 

— Я чувствую себя живым, — говорит он тихо, словно боится, что произнесет вслух, и все исчезнет. 

Я чертовски рад. Я сумасшедше рад. Я так рад, что мое лицо украшает дурацкая улыбка, и я ретируюсь из ванной, чтобы перестать ею светить. 

Мы доезжаем до центра поразительно быстро. Парк, безусловно, изменился, но в деталях. Дорожки те же, и я смотрю на Баки, удостоверяясь, помнит ли он маршрут. Он кивает и снимает кофту, оставаясь в майке. Я замечаю, как смотрят на него окружающие, и я хочу одеть его обратно, замотать к чертовой матери от чужих глаз, но вместо этого повторяю за ним. Утренняя прохлада обманчива, а пробежка не холодит. 

Мы стартуем. 

Центральный парк — самое тихое сердце Нью-Йорка. Здесь не слышно абсолютно ни единого звука, лишь пение птиц и шум воды, гул маленьких автоматических уборщиков, и невозможно поверить в то, что ты все еще посреди огромного мегаполиса, пока не посмотришь наверх, на огромные силуэты зданий рядом с ним. Здесь пахнет почему-то дымом и хот-догами, иногда — запахом сладкого попкорна. Я бегу наравне с Баки, не стремясь его обогнать, и мы бежим, словно обычные люди, даже медленнее некоторых из них. Мне слегка жарко, но в целом это идеальный баланс между моей энергией и ее тратами. Мне хорошо здесь, в тени деревьев, рядом с Баки. Мы бежим словно вне времени, и я мельком смотрю на его лицо — он задумчив и погружен в себя. Мы бежим, и воздух создает иллюзию легкого ветра, хотя день обещает быть жарким. Мы бежим по знакомому маршруту, по которому иногда ходили, и я вспоминаю те мгновения с трудом. Тогда мы не бредили армией. Кажется, мечтали о чем-то другом. Но я не помню, о чем. Я всегда хотел чего-то большего, недостижимого, стать кем-то, уникальным, может быть. 

Чего я хочу теперь? 

Одного лишь человека, который был у меня всегда. Странное равновесие мечт и потребностей с тем, что у меня есть на данный момент. Я останавливаюсь первым не потому, что устал, а потому, что я у знакомого мне дерева. Я касаюсь его рукой. Я словно слышу, как его голос говорит мне о том, что его приняли в армию добровольцем. 

Как восторг во мне сплетается с леденящим душу страхом утекающих секунд вместе. С войны не возвращаются. 

Мне даже сейчас больно дышать. Я смотрю на темную гладь маленького озера перед собой. Это уединенный уголок парка, в котором редко ходят люди. Особенно ранним утром буднего дня, и здесь мы абсолютно одни, наедине со своими воспоминаниями. 

— Ты помнишь? — просто спрашиваю я. 

Он кивает. 

Я стою возле дерева, пытаясь вспомнить, что чувствовал тогда к Баки. Мне кажется, я успешно закопал в себе все, что испытывал, и лишь потеря его пробудила во мне все, что я прятал. Оттого я почти потерял часть себя. Когда я увидел его живым, я… Я перестал думать обо всем другом, о чем только мог. Я думал о том, что он может погибнуть, и на этот раз по-настоящему, и это подстегивало меня. И вот я здесь, с ним, но у меня нет ощущения, что я продвинулся. 

— Не помню никого круче тебя в форме, — признаюсь я, продолжая смотреть на озеро. 

— Тогда все было иначе. — Он пожимает плечами. Снова. Что я делаю не так, почему он закрывается? Я смотрю на него и вижу его таким же, как и семьдесят лет назад. В этом моя ошибка? Я беру его за руку. Он не понимает, что я не зациклен на нем, потому что хочу спасти. Извиниться за то, что не упал в пропасть за ним. Да, наверное, отчасти, но… Я всегда был зациклен на нем. Прятал это, закопал это в себе, но он всегда был самым для меня. Неважно кем, всегда кем-то самым. Это можно объяснить в двух словах? Я не знаю. 

Стена между нами чуточку тоньше. Возможно, я лишь придумал ее, но мне важно так думать. 

Я совершаю что-то странное. Он дергается от неожиданности, когда я подношу его руку к губам и целую ее в центр ладони. Ты всегда был для меня моим персональным супергероем. Разве этого мало? Его взгляд смягчается, и он хочет отнять руку. Я не отпускаю его. Все хуже. Глубже. Сложнее. Твое имя — мой код. Твое имя — и я забываю все принципы и правила, все обещания и задания ради одной цели — найти тебя. Это значит, что я монстр? Это значит, что и я опасен? 

— Стив.— Он произносит лишь мое имя, но я отлично знаю, что он просит меня не нести бред и не быть дураком. 

Он не понял. 

Я не просто люблю его. 

Я зависим от него. 

Я прижимаюсь губами к его запястью. Я не знаю, как это выглядит. Для меня это выглядит как чертово признание в том, что я осознаю всю нелепость своих чувств и все равно намерен продолжать. Он привлекает меня к себе, и это практически полноценное объятие. Мы на равных. Его рука ложится на мой затылок, другая на спину. Я и без этого не собираюсь даже двигаться, чтобы нарушить это состояние. Я кладу голову на его плечо, и он прислоняется щекой к моему виску. Я могу стоять так вечно. Я смотрю, как на асфальте дорожки движется тень от дерева. Моя энергия больше не распирает меня. Я обнимаю его в ответ, устраивая руки на его спине. Я не знаю, что можно о нас подумать. 

Я думаю, что «мы» только начинает существовать. 

Всю дорогу домой я держу его за руку. От счастья меня разрывает на кучу маленьких вопящих Стиви. Я держу его за руку и не могу перестать слегка сжимать ее. Ты реален. Я реален. Мы стоим посреди переполненного вагона метро, но я не вижу никого из них. Только его. Я ловлю его взгляд на своей улыбке. Смотри, как я счастлив, смотри, как я превращаюсь в счастливого идиота, просто потому, что могу держать тебя за руку. Он отводит взгляд. Но не забирает у меня свою руку. В этой душной, недовольной толпе я, наверное, самый жизнерадостный человек. Я переплетаю свои пальцы с его пальцами. Пожалуйста, можно сюда еще больше людей? Плевать, что будет нечем дышать. Мне не нужно дышать. Мне нужен Баки. 

Наконец я вижу, что он слабо улыбается и утыкается лбом мне в грудь. 

Я готов поцеловать его прямо здесь. Во мне все болит от желания сделать это. Я почти решаюсь. 

Наша остановка. 

До самого дома я пытаюсь прийти в себя. Я отвлекаюсь на завтрак, но думаю лишь о его руке в моей. Господи боже, я пытаюсь даже приплясывать, готовя завтрак. Я слышу, как он крутит радио. 

— … А где же Капитан Америка, мистер Старк? 

— Где бы он ни был, я передаю ему большой привет и прошу любого, кто его увидит, отвесить ему бесстрашного, увесистого пинка в мою честь… 

Я усмехаюсь. 

— Мне пинать? — спрашивает Баки из-за моего плеча. Он бесшумно подошел ко мне, а я и не заметил. Мне смешно, и я закусываю губу. Пинка. Юморист. Я скучаю. Немного. Не только по Старку и его язвительности, но и по Наташе. Она была для меня почти первым настоящим другом в этом мире. И Сокол, Сэм. — Ты скучаешь по ним? — спрашивает меня Баки, словно знает, о чем я думаю. Я не хочу ему врать. Я киваю. Это правда, я скучаю. Но не так сильно, как по нему. И рядом никогда не стояло. Я хочу сказать ему это и поворачиваюсь. Он смотрит на меня в упор. Я напрягаюсь, потому что выражение его лица мне незнакомо. Я почти безоружен, одна лопатка в руке. Меня можно ткнуть мордой в конфорку, например. Я настолько напряжен вероятной битвой, что не сразу понимаю, о чем он говорит. — Ты и Старк, — говорит он кратко. Он мрачен. Я все еще думаю, что имею дело с Зимним солдатом. 

Я и Старк? 

Я еще никогда так медленно в жизни не думал. Когда я наконец додумываю эту мысль, я готов засмеяться. И еще мне приятно, потому что это словно похоже на ревность. Я кладу руку в район своего сердца. 

— Никогда, — произношу я торжественнее, чем присягу США. 

— А… — начинает он, и я улыбаюсь еще шире. 

— Никогда. 

Он ошарашен. Он смотрит на мое лицо, скользит по моему телу удивленным взглядом, но я честен. Я не могу сказать, что это из-за него, просто я никогда не чувствовал ничего похожего. Я даже считал, что таким телом меня лишили этого. Я ошибался. Мое тело способно на это. 

И даже слишком. 

Он отступает от меня на шаг. Он еще думает о том, что я ни с кем не спал, а я уже иду мимо него. Мне неловко говорить об этом сейчас, пусть я доверяю ему, но перед собой я жалок. Я ложусь на кровать, потому что ноги меня плохо держат. Словно я слишком сильно перенервничал. А я этого даже не заметил. Я больше так не могу, думаю я в очередной раз. Мое тело рано или поздно просто взорвется от потребности в нем. Я должен что-то сделать. 

— Поцелуй меня, Баки. 

Я сам еще не отошел от того, что сказал. Я нервничаю, потому что вижу лишь потолок, я даже не слышу, двигается ли он. Я нервно потираю лоб, понимая, что поступил по-идиотски. Я думал, нужен особый момент, но что, если он снова не ответил бы? Я решил спросить прямо, и от страха получить отказ у меня в животе миллион иголок. Я лежу и считаю секунды. 

И вдруг я понимаю, что он идет ко мне. 

Я словно во сне смотрю, как он оказывается в моем поле зрения. Я хочу запечатлеть каждую деталь Баки надо мной. Он склоняется к моим губам, и я теряю возможность вдохнуть. Его пальцы держат мой подбородок, а губы совершают что-то воистину неописуемое. Я не могу даже ответить, могу лишь лежать, ощущая этот поцелуй, и чувствовать, как тает все мое тело. Я ощущаю все — и даже слегка шершавый от отрастающей щетины подбородок, задевающий мой, и его невероятный приятный запах, и прикосновение его руки к моему лицу. Мое подобие ответа жалкое, но я пытаюсь сбросить с себя это безвольное состояние, пытаюсь ответить. Его язык задевает мою губу, и я предательски краснею. Его так много и так мало, что я не знаю, чего я хочу от него. Я послушно открываю рот, и его язык задевает небо, щекоча его, после чего снова касается верхней губы. Я абсолютно растерян и понятия не имею, что мне делать. Я жалок для самого себя. 

Я ощущаю, как он улыбается. Он повторяет ласковое прикосновение губ к моим губам, а я повторяю за ним. Он учит меня, а я учусь, и этот медленный, сбивчивый благодаря мне ритм сводит меня с ума. Я хочу уметь, хочу целовать его на скорости, на страсти, я хочу, чтобы и мой поцелуй делал с ним то же, что и его — со мной. Я не могу даже осознать, чувствую ли я свою тело или нет. Лишь его губы, которые я хочу целовать так же уверенно, как и он меня. Он повторяет для меня снова и снова, от простого к сложному, а я отвлекаюсь на сложное и забываю простое. Я просто совру, если скажу, что мое тело равнодушно к этому. Мое тело реагирует так, как никогда в этой жизни. Мне еще хуже от того, что он сидит на моих бедрах. Это слишком близко. 

Я хочу все. Я ничего не знаю об отношениях, но я хочу все. Я вдруг понимаю, что я имею права его касаться, и это сигнал для моих рук. Я забираюсь ладонями под его майку, испытывая уже знакомое мне криминальное чувство. Я еще не привык к этому поцелую, как он отстраняется и снимает свою майку. 

Вряд ли я видел что-то более возбуждающее в своей жизни. Я загипнотизирован движением ткани по его коже, я не могу перестать смотреть на игру его мышц. Он замирает, смотря на меня сверху вниз. Я не могу молчать. Я ощущаю его взгляд на себе. Он настолько реальный, что мне горячо от него, невыносимо горячо. Он снова склоняется к моим губам, и я отвечаю достойно. Я стараюсь. 

— Верю, — произносит он мне в губы, и я не помню, какие слова знаю. Я могу только странно мычать, парализованный его прикосновениями. Он снова улыбается. Я счастлив. Я ничего не соображаю от переизбытка его внимания. Он ложится рядом со мной, и я наконец могу дышать, ощущая, как пылают мои щеки. Я боюсь даже посмотреть на него. Перед моими глазами он до сих пор снимает майку. Как можно сделать это так невероятно непринужденно, так невероятно красиво? 

Мы лежим друг рядом с другом. Я не знаю, о чем думает он, но могу лишь повторять в своей голове неведомые мне фантазии, пытаюсь сформулировать, чего я от него хочу. Мое тело знает, чего хочет, и скрыть я этого не могу, но мне гораздо важнее то, что хочет от него мое сознание и моя душа. Я рискую повернуться к нему на бок и подпереть щеку рукой. Я разглядываю его жадно и нагло, а он позволяет мне это делать. Мой взгляд гораздо более аморален, чем мои руки. Своим взглядом я скольжу вдоль всего его тела. Я останавливаю взгляд на поясе его штанов. Есть что-то невероятно возбуждающее в том, что они на его бедрах чуть ниже, чем должны быть. Мне сложно, отчасти все еще стыдно, но я смотрю. 

Не могу не смотреть. 

Я словно обжигаюсь взглядом о свидетельство его интереса ко мне. 

Я со всей доступной мне скоростью перевожу взгляд на его лицо. Мои щеки горят так, что я рискую остаться без них вовсе. Он смеется надо мной. Мой стыд медленно отпускает меня. 

— Есть хочу, — сообщает он мне буднично, все еще слабо улыбаясь. 

Ну конечно, завтрак.


	4. Chapter 4

Я зачарованно смотрю, как Баки готовит. Я отнесся к его идее скептически, но стоило мне увидеть, как его решимость гаснет от моего нежелания давать ему в руки нож, я тут же передумал. Плевать. Можешь меня зарезать. Как угодно. Ладно, я действительно нервничал, отдавая ему нож, но это было ничем по сравнению с этим хрупким восхищением тем, как он готовит. Объективно в этом нет ничего особенного, но субъективно моим порочным сломленным сознанием я восхищаюсь его возвращению в обычную жизнь. Мы слушаем радио — или делаем вид, как я, — и очередной день мы делаем вид, словно имеем право на обычный завтрак. Между нами все иначе, но каждую секунду мне приходится об этом напоминать самому себе. Я смотрю, как он режет овощи в салат, и в его движениях я нахожу удивительную скорость и ритм. Он, видимо, сам думает об этом, раз его нож соскальзывает мимо помидора. Я чувствую его боль как свою, хоть он почти не выражает ее. Я рядом с ним в одну секунду, и пусть это ничто по сравнению со всеми его шрамами, я все равно слишком взволнован даже этим. Я не знаю, что со мной, но я не могу остановиться в своей лавине чувств к нему. 

— Все в порядке, Стив, — произносит он тяжело, словно думает, что я жду появления его Солдата. Но я озабочен не этим. Лишь его болью. Я не могу объяснить себе, что не смогу заставить его забыть всю боль последних лет. Но и не могу допустить новой. Я в ловушке, в которой бессилен. Есть ли суперсила забирать чужую боль? Меняю на отличное тело. 

Я вряд ли озабочен проблемой механизма и путей передачи инфекции, я лишь хочу попросту забрать его боль себе. Я глуп, я наивен, но мною правит лишь желание защитить его от всего, как он когда-то защищал меня. Я слизываю выступившую на его пальце кровь. Он отнимает у меня руку, и я разбит собственной ошибкой, хоть и не понимаю ее смысла. Но нет, он кладет руку на мой затылок и заставляет меня соприкоснуться лбом с его лбом. 

— Позволь мне заботиться о тебе. 

Я неуверенно киваю, хотя и знаю, что лгу ему: я все равно переживаю. Я не смогу объяснить ему, насколько отвратительно я чувствовал себя, потеряв его. Я не только хочу восстановить его, но и реабилитироваться в своих глазах. Какой я, к черту, супергерой, если я не могу уберечь даже одного человека? И тут я понимаю, что он все равно не верит мне. Это больше похоже на мистику, но мои мысли для него не тайна, мои эмоции — не секрет, и я не против этого. 

— Не могу, — признаюсь я. Я многое растерял из своей личности, я многое сломал, но кое-что все же приобрел. Потребность заботиться. 

— Я знаю. — Он отпускает меня, а я не знаю, обидно ли это или нет. Он продолжает готовить, не смотря на меня, и этот момент недопонимания мне не нравится. Я касаюсь его руки, привлекая его внимание. 

— Это плохо? 

— Нет, — пожимает он плечами. — Это просто в твоем стиле. И я рад этому, — добавляет он, и я тут же отпускаю все это странное напряжение от недопонимания. Я смотрю еще с минуту за тем, как он заканчивает резать салат, после чего подлезаю меж ним и столом, бездумно целуя его в едином порыве потребности в нем. Он несколько озадачен моей решительностью, и я считаю нужным оправдаться: 

— Я тренируюсь. 

Он снова смеется. Я смеюсь вместе с ним, и стена между нами явно приобретает еще одну трещину. Я снова окрылен своим успехом, к тому же я еще не забыл его уроки. Целовать его все еще ново и необычно, но я уже знаю почти все его движения. Пусть я неумел, но я стараюсь изо всех сил, и это, кажется, срабатывает. Его рука на моем бедре заставляет меня запрыгнуть на стол, и пусть я выше, это все равно добавляет удобства. Я могу обнять его не только руками, но и бедрами, и мне безумно нравится сидеть так, целуя его. Раннее утро помогает мне воспринимать это как нечто обыденное и держать контроль над собой, так что это всего лишь обычный знак внимания. Я не представляю, что будет, как только наступит ночь. 

Ночью я способен на многое. Ночь скрывает все, ночи можно доверить все самые грязные фантазии и их исполнение. Решаю об этом не думать. 

Он отстраняется от меня первым, но всего лишь на какие-то миллиметры. Я задеваю губами его скулу, прижимаюсь ими к его лбу. 

— Делаешь успехи, — произносит он. 

Я могу этим гордиться? Могу. Мне снова смешно. Он улыбается, и на этот раз я целую его, пытаясь медленно, но верно повторить все, чему он учил меня вчера. Я теряю ощущение времени в этом интимном общении, и мне не хочется ни о чем думать. Его руки гладят мою спину, и я не ожидаю от него подобной нежности. Не ожидаю, не могу осознать, но впитываю ее в себя, словно губка. Я хочу больше этой нежности, больше всего, что он только может мне дать. Я в состоянии оторваться от него лишь при появлении горелого запаха, да и то не сразу. Я вообще не понимаю, почему он пытается меня отстранить, я снова возвращаюсь и требую внимания к себе, и он очаровательно отвлекается на меня, чтобы через секунду снова отстранить. 

Завтрак сгорел. 

— Это саботаж, Роджерс, — заявляет после минуты созерцания жалких остатков почерневшего завтрака Баки. Я смеюсь и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Он слегка обижен. 

Завтрак в Бруклине — это всегда что-то поспешное, на бегу. Здесь никто не рассиживается за столиками кафе в это время, но у нас нет выбора. Голод — страшная сила, а продуктов больше и нет, и за ними снова нужно будет идти. Мы выбираем первое попавшееся, и я смотрю на жизнь за стеклом, удивляясь тому, насколько ее ритм остается прежним и насколько иная стала скорость. Я вижу, что люди выглядят лучше, чем на моей памяти, здоровее, но они так же связаны рутиной по рукам и ногам. Они даже не представляют, что кто-то может завидовать им. Особенно я. 

Я думаю о том, кем бы мы были в этой жизни. Парнями из Бруклина, все так, но какие они теперь? Они студенты? Или они работают, чтобы поступить? Они соседи? Вероятно. В этом мире симпатию не скрывают, даже если она к представителю своего пола. Этот мир кажется мне чуточку свободнее, но в то же время пошлее. Я иду по Нью-Йорку и вижу рекламы нижнего белья и купальников женщин, и мне грустно оттого, что мы потеряли всю прелесть одетого человека. Мы все раздеваемся, кто-то за деньги, кто-то бесплатно, и наши тела — больше не тайна, наши тела — это всего лишь денежный эквивалент, которым мы платим, чтобы любить, оставаться популярными, искать себе пару. Но на деле тело не значит ничего, и мы забываем, что должны жить не с телами, а с душой. Люди этого времени потеряны и одиноки, потому что поддаются общему мнению и стандартам общения, обнажаются, качаются, сидят на диетах, теряя в этом себя. Такие союзы ненадежны. Они не ищут способов заводить настоящих друзей, им не нужны дети. Они живут для себя. 

Я помню людей другими. Они были грубее, может быть, но в большинстве еще жила мечта, еще существовали идеалы и какие-то принципы, здравый скептицизм и установки на правильную модель жизни. Да, она несовершенна, и я не вписался бы в нее, но союзы тех времен крепче, люди интереснее и глубже, а отношения — не так лживы и пусты, как сейчас. Тогда никто никому ничего не был должен, лишь службу своей стране и детей своему государству. Плохо ли это? Я так не думаю. Мы разные с теми, кто сейчас идет за этим стеклом. 

И я больше не знаю, кто из нас так уж не прав. 

— Что вы скажете в свое оправдание, Капитан? — Я перевожу взгляд на Баки. Он прячет улыбку, но я знаю это выражение лица. Я так скучал. — Утренний саботаж должен быть наказан. 

— Только не на перевоспитание Старку, — выдаю я, как всегда, не подумав. Мне неудобно сидеть в кафе в капюшоне и очках, но только так меня не узнают. Баки делает вид, что тихо рычит. Я подавляю смех, но с большим трудом. Мне нравится его ревность, я не осознаю ее как что-то серьезное, но мне все равно приятно. 

Он вдруг кладет руку поверх моей. 

— А что будет, если тебя вдруг обнаружат со мной? Что за герой ты тогда будешь для них? — спрашивает он тихо. 

— Мне кажется, в этом мире это только добавит мне очков популярности, — вздыхаю я. Он ничего не знает об этом мире, и мне еще предстоит рассказать ему, что такое Сексуальная революция. Он действительно считает, что я шучу. Я одним глазом видел, что Старк читал о себе в интернете. Я не сомневаюсь, что такое есть про меня. Этот мир так выражает свою любовь, и отчасти это неплохо, но, в общем-то, так себе. 

Старк достал меня своими шуточками. 

Этим людям кажется, что я неплохо смотрюсь с ним. 

Мне кажется, эти люди просто не знают, что такое смотреться со Старком. Пожалуй, я уверовал бы в наличие аллергии на человека, если бы не оказался здесь. Драться с ним было неправильно, так же неправильно, как и не драться. Я позволил себе забыться, и сейчас, когда я думаю о том, что едва не разбил его реактор, меня подташнивает от собственного идиотизма. Я не считаю его врагом, я считаю его заложником обстоятельств. Но разбивать реактор… Что было бы, если бы я убил его? Я никогда не простил бы себя. И точно не смог бы помочь Баки. 

Можно сказать, что я запутался. 

Я вдруг вижу, что по телевизору показывают меня. Черт возьми, а ведь у меня и правда смешные уши. Я читаю бегущую строку, где без конца спрашивают, куда я мог пропасть, и вдруг я снова вижу Старка. С одной стороны, его стопроцентно бесит его популярность только благодаря моему исчезновению, но, с другой стороны, я вижу, что его реактор все еще мигает. Я не хотел этого. Не такой ценой. Я должен был выбрать, я выбрал, но ответственность за свой выбор не могу принять. Мне за секунду становится так отвратительно, что я забываю о том, что Баки рядом. 

Совсем рядом. 

Его руки заставляют меня повернуть голову. Они холодные, буквально ледяные, и я вздрагиваю от их прикосновения. Он целует меня странно, не так, как дома. Да как я вообще могу о чем-то жалеть, если у меня почти получилось вернуть своего Баки, хотя бы на время, если я так близок к нему, если я имею возможность вообще его касаться? Черт возьми, он жив, и он со мной, мне плевать на Старка. В самом деле, я просил и предупреждал. 

Он не знает, что такое зависеть от кого-то. Он не знает, что значит потерять и осознать, что любил, а после получить второй шанс. Я не запутался. Я лишь пытаюсь расковырять свой стыд, потому что недостаточно виню себя за то, что едва не убил его. Я слаб в своих полумерах, я должен был выбрать, и я выбрал. Моя награда невероятна и кружит мне голову. Я не могу из-за своих идиотских комплексов имени Стива Роджерса потерять Баки снова. 

Ну уж нет. 

Я с благодарностью сжимаю его колено под столом. Он откидывается на спинку маленького диванчика, и пусть нам тесно, я не хочу, чтобы он снова отсел от меня. Он смотрит за окно, а я смотрю на него. Как трудно поверить в то, что у меня получается. Как трудно поверить в то, что мне можно. 

Как трудно поверить в то, что это нужно. 

Мы возвращаемся домой и впервые разговариваем. Он спрашивает о том, стоит ли нам узнать этот мир получше, и я согласен. Хотя бы на телевизор, допустим, его я еще могу понять — у нас были проекторы и было кино. Я говорю о том, что мы возьмем и телевизор, и диски, и весь день проведем за просмотром. Мы разговариваем и разговариваем, но вместо квартиры идем почему-то на крышу. Он снова опирается о поручень и курит, а я снова смотрю на него. Это может повторяться бесконечно. С небольшими изменениями. 

Я не могу насытиться своей возможностью трогать его. Я снова оказываюсь рядом с ним, и его взгляд гипнотизирует меня. Я мог бы читать лекцию о вреде курения, но Баки делает этот процесс невероятно красивым. Я ощущаю дым и на своих губах, этот горький вкус на его языке. Прохладный воздух Бруклина не дает забыться в этом странном, еще одном поцелуе, не похожем на предыдущие. 

— Я тренируюсь, — доверчиво сообщаю я по секрету и ловлю губами его улыбку. Все так просто и понятно, что я только удивляюсь, почему этого не было раньше. Я обхватываю его неловко, как игрушку, а он лишь мягко упирается ладонями мне в грудь. Но я не собираюсь утаскивать его отсюда, нет. 

Я растягиваю свой свитер до предела, и он послушно впускает нас обоих. Конечно, свитеру после этого конец, но я хочу запомнить этот момент во всех деталях. Мне тепло и почти жарко, его тело фактически сливается с моим, его руки на моей спине, словно там им и самое место, а я утыкаюсь носом в его макушку и просто дышу. Я запоминаю. Рисую каждую деталь мира вокруг меня, мира, который допустил наш второй шанс. Я провожу руками по его спине, но не понимаю, что я делаю. Я не знаю, как запомнить это все еще лучше. Я вижу тучу над Квинсом и часть над Манхэттеном, я вижу косые полосы темного дождя и ощущаю этот сырой воздух Нью-Йорка. Эта крыша помогает мне чувствовать себя вне времени. Я могу стоять так вечно. 

Вечером он снова спит. Я охраняю его сон и снова глажу его по голове, как маленького. Если сон — это все, что ему нужно, то я готов охранять его сутками. Ежик его волос приятно щекочет мою ладонь. Я иногда провожу кончиками пальцев по его щеке, и во сне он забавно морщится. Я сползаю на кровать рядом с ним, смотря на то, как темнеет небо. Мне приятно ни о чем не думать. Я спокоен, я там, где хочу быть, и пусть я изменился, пусть я другой, мне невероятно, волшебно хорошо. 

Я провожу пальцами по его ключице. Я помню его жетоны, и сейчас воспоминание о металлических пластинах на цепочке на его груди кажется мне почти картиной маслом. Я преувеличиваю, правда, но я не знаю, как иначе обозвать это идеальное, чуточку небрежное сочетание простых вещей с его телом, которые заставляют меня думать о чем-то почти неприличном. 

Хорошо. 

Допустим. 

Допустим, мне не стыдно думать об этом. Я перебираю в памяти все самое потрясающее, самое возбуждающее, что я видел в Баки. Я краснею, но упорно продолжаю думать. Я так хочу понять, что мне нужно, что я все же соскальзываю в эту странную, смутную фантазию о его обнаженном теле. О его и моем. 

Нет, вряд ли, я сгорю от стыда раньше. 

Я рискую и кладу ладонь на обнаженную кожу его живота, поднимая майку. Я делаю это медленно, не желая его разбудить, и от этого все внутри меня натягивается странным образом. Я снова задерживаю дыхание. Я нахожу рукой шрам в том месте, где его плечо переходит а металлическую руку. Сейчас мне кажется это возбуждающим, самым возбуждающим местом в его теле. Потому что я хочу его таким, без руки, с протезом, и моя мысль превращается в это странное возбуждение. Я схожу с ума. Я отодвигаю лямку майки и прижимаюсь губами к этому переходу между кожей и металлом, я так хочу ощутить этот кислый металлический вкус. Я осторожно касаюсь металла языком. Этот вкус я ощущаю сразу же, одновременно с этим соскальзывая на кожу Баки. Она плотная и неровная из-за шрама и все еще сочетается с этим вкусом на моем языке. Еще дальше, и его кожа ровная и горячая. 

Я не могу перестать это делать. Я зацикливаюсь на этом месте, снова и снова облизывая его, как чертову конфету. Я замираю вместе со своим сердцем только тогда, когда его металлическая рука ложится на мое бедро. Он повторяет мою просьбу. 

Ближе. 

Я зачарованно придвигаюсь, и я вижу, как он смотрит на меня через плечо — еще сонный, слегка дезориентированный. Я готов застонать от невероятного желания быть с ним, принадлежать ему, владеть им, я и под пытками не скажу, чего именно я хочу. Я взрываюсь сразу тысячей «хочу», когда вижу его таким. Я глажу его пострадавшую руку, соскальзывая кончиками пальцев с кожи на металл и обратно, я буквально вижу, как он слегка краснеет и отводит взгляд. 

Я так люблю тебя, Баки. 

Он разворачивается ко мне лицом. Мгновение мы делим в полной тишине, в тесном пространстве кровати, бесшумно смотря друг на друга. Я нарушаю это затишье первым и снова касаюсь заветного места на его теле, там, где начинается история его Солдата. Он смотрит прямо на меня, и я продолжаю поглаживать изуродованную кожу. Я уверен. Понятия не имею в чем, просто уверен. Я хочу снести эту стену к черту между нами. А я ведь стал слишком много ругаться в своих мыслях, вдруг отвлекаюсь я. 

Первое непечатное слово в моей голове появилось именно тогда, когда он падал в пропасть. 

— Тебе не нужно это, Стив, — произносит он, и все его лицо говорит лишь о его напряжении. Я заражаюсь им. 

— Только это мне и нужно, — возражаю я. Я так близко к его губам, я притянут к нему магнитом, я с таким трудом удерживаюсь от поцелуя. — Только ты мне и нужен, — бормочу я поспешно, стараясь уверить его, что я знаю, о чем говорю. 

Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Но я готов довериться ему. 

— Вообще-то я предпочитаю тощих астматиков, — вдруг сообщает он мне, и я снова смеюсь. В моей голове, в моих фантазиях все обычно происходит не так — черт возьми, да конечно не так, откуда мне знать? — но смеяться с ним сейчас просто… правильно. 

— Могу изобразить приступ, — принимаю я его игру. Его улыбка становится мягче. 

— Не нужно. — Он касается моего лица рукой, и я следую щекой за ней. — Ты получил то тело, которое заслуживал. 

— Слишком высокой ценой, — возражаю я. 

— Я мог умереть в любую секунду простым солдатом, — говорит он. Он не отводит больше взгляд. Мы можем говорить об этом. — Но меня вытащили. Я служил за это. Я заплатил за свое спасение. Я могу себя контролировать. Верю, что могу. 

Я киваю, потому что, в свою очередь, верю ему. Я не знаю, к чему этот разговор. 

— Меня больше не нужно спасать, — произносит он тихо. 

Я понимаю. 

— Я и не собирался. 

Мы смотрим друг на друга еще мгновение, и я буквально вижу, как его отпускает это напряжение. Что его так волновало, мои мотивы? Он думал, что я жертвую собой, чтобы его спасти? Поначалу, да. Но я эгоистичен и хотел спасти его для себя. Хотел утащить в место, где нас никто не найдет, и стать для него единственным важным человеком. Я выполнил весь свой план. Я не знаю до конца, мой он или нет, но я точно не смогу оставить его больше ни на секунду. От стены в моем представлении не осталось почти ничего. 

Я целую его первым. Я жду, что все будет знакомо, но вместо этого я оказываюсь на спине, под ним, и мне не угнаться за его поцелуем. Он стремителен, и его язык дразнит мой, отчего я сдаюсь. Я не стесняюсь реакции моего тела. Мы с ним едины в своем желании быть с Баки настолько близко, насколько позволяет физика. Или биология. О чем я вообще думаю? 

Его руки везде. Я перестаю воспринимать все единым образом, и меня бросает от глубокого и отчаянного поцелуя к его рукам на моей груди. В пылу этого странного состояния я не помню, когда я успел снять футболку, или же он снял ее с меня. Он снова раздевается передо мной, и я жадно смотрю на него, как в прошлый раз, ощущая, как солидарная волна возбуждения движется по мне, как майка по нему, и я возбужден каждым чертовым нервным окончанием. Куда бы я ни посмотрел, он совершенен. Чем больше я смотрю, чем больше мое тело изгибается в жалкой попытке прижаться нему. Он снова опускается на меня, но вместо поцелуя его губы скользят по моей шее, и я не в силах вынести сразу и это, и то, как его кожа оказывается против моей. Ближе, пожалуйста. Мне кажется, я бормочу это вслух, и его усмешка снова словно отпечатывается на моей шее. Я слышу только собственное дыхание, сбивчивое, глубокое и невероятно шумное. Так много всего, но я хочу больше. Все, что он только способен мне дать. 

Я не понимаю, как мне ответить. Я бездумно шарю руками по его телу, опасаясь соскользнуть ниже пояса. Он снова целует меня, слегка прикусывая одну из моих губ, и я отвлекаюсь на это всем своим существом, слишком поздно осознавая, что его рука оказывается поверх ткани моих штанов. Я даже не чувствую ее, лишь давление, но стон уже вырывается против воли. Он не дает мне возразить, не дает моему стыду прекратить это, и я благодарен ему за то, что он контролирует меня. Часть меня мечтает провалиться сквозь пол, но эта часть в меньшинстве. 

Большая часть желает, чтобы он коснулся рукой моего члена. 

От этой мысли мой стыд разгорается лишь сильнее. 

Как и желание. 

Он дает мне время расслабиться, и я робко скольжу губами по его губам, нежно сжимая и отпуская каждую. Он ждет, пока я привыкну к его руке. Наконец я медленно киваю, и он расстегивает ширинку моих штанов. Я боюсь этого и хочу одновременно. Я ловлю его взгляд, и он, кажется, смотрит на меня с чем-то, что я не могу представить в его исполнении. 

Словно он так же зависит от меня. Словно он… 

Любит меня. 

Если он скажет это, я задохнусь. Даже сейчас, пусть я дышу так, словно пробежал марафон, мне не хватает воздуха. Или чего-то иного, но больше похоже на воздух. Я теряю счет прикосновениям наших губ. Я теряю счет времени, и я не знаю, сколько мы проводим так, минуту или сутки. Наконец его пальцы оказываются на моем члене, и от этого слабого, едва ощутимого движения меня охватывает дрожь. Я цепляюсь за его руки, требуя еще. Я не замечаю огонь своего стыда, ведь он потерялся на фоне общего пламени, что охватило мое тело. Я снова не помню слов, не помню, как говорить. Я бездумно поднимаю бедра к его руке. Его рука послушно обхватывает мой член, но я не успеваю подумать об этом. Его губы снова на моих, и я задыхаюсь сильнее прежнего. И это очень, очень походит на астму. Рискни я совершить подобное много лет назад, я задохнулся бы и умер немедленно. Что, кстати, постыдная, но крайне приятная смерть. 

Я начинаю опасаться того, что попросту взорвусь. Во мне слишком много ощущений, которые мне незнакомы. Мне не хватает скорости мышления, чтобы охватить их все. 

Он избавляет меня от штанов. Я остаюсь без его прикосновений буквально на минуту, но это рождает во мне сильный протест. Я не могу терпеть это. Я касаюсь его все то время, что он снимает собственные штаны. Я не могу смотреть ниже его пояса, иначе я попросту сгорю на месте. 

Или я сгорю от того, как невероятно потрясающе соприкасаться с ним всем телом. Абсолютно всем. Я обнимаю его со всей доступной силой, и этого мало. Я чувствую его каждым сантиметром кожи, и мне мало. Он целует меня, и мне мало. И моего тела мало, чтобы вместить все, что я чувствую к нему. 

— Я люблю тебя. — Я повторяю это шепотом, подобно заклинанию. Повторяю между поцелуями, не представляя, смогу ли вообще когда-нибудь отпустить его от себя. Мне неважно, получит мое тело желаемое или нет. Мне вообще плевать на то, что может произойти. Все, чего я хотел, я уже получил. 

Его рядом со мной. 

Я больше не понимаю отдельных движений. Я воспринимаю нас как единое целое, невероятно синхронное. Я не обращаю внимание на стыд, словно я больше на стыжусь того, что происходит. Мне так хорошо, и с каждым его прикосновением все лучше. Я могу лежать так с ним вечно. 

Он снова кладет руку на мой член, и я повторяю его движение. Я смотрю прямо ему в глаза и копирую все, что он делает со мной. Я не понимаю, испытываю ли я собственное удовольствие или вдобавок краду его, но каждое мое движение рождает в его взгляде новый оттенок безумия. Я схожу с ума одновременно с ним. Тело и его близкая разрядка не имеют никакого значения. Я постигаю его так, как всегда мечтал. Так, как больше никому и никогда не позволю. Все, что я открываю в нем, принадлежит только мне. Весь огонь внутри меня замирает. Я смотрю на него, угадывая в нем то же самое. В этот момент ничего не имеет значения, кроме того, что мы словно в резонансе. Я ощущаю себя им, в нем, в его глазах. Я так близко, насколько это возможно. Внутри меня все обрывается. Это больше, чем я могу вынести. 

Он стонет едва слышно. Волшебно. Низко. Великолепно. Его стон отдается в моем теле эхом. Я так близок к тому, чего никогда не испытывал с кем-то другим. Я не могу приказать себе терпеть больше. Я ощущаю его, словно себя. 

Он знает о том, что я на грани. 

Я не знаю, что он хочет сделать. Мне неведомо ничего из того, чем люди занимаются друг с другом, но я доверяю ему все. Я закрываю глаза. Мне нужно перестать смотреть на него, или я кончу просто от того, что вижу. Я чувствую, как он растирает что-то скользкое по моему члену. Не могу даже фиксировать происходящее. Я полон им настолько, что мечтаю просто позволить телу взять контроль. 

Я не представляю, может ли быть что-то более невероятное. 

Я открываю глаза. Его лицо так близко. Он закрывает свои глаза, и мгновением спустя я ловлю себя на мысли о том, что происходит. Я не успеваю прийти в ужас от этого. Горячее идеальное давление вырывает мое тело из-под моего контроля. Он позволил мне войти в него, и я не знаю, что сильнее: одно лишь осознание этого или действительные ощущения. Неведомое, почти болезненное, распирающее удовольствием ощущение нарастает во мне. Я почти готов отключиться от реальности. 

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — успеваю услышать я, прежде чем мое тело отключает разум. Я ничего не вижу и не слышу, лишь бесконечную, кажется, волну, сотканную из миллиона сигналов удовольствия. Несколько секунд я ощущаю лишь его, ничего больше, и оно оставляет меня без сил, в безволии, в тоске по этому состоянию. Я поочередно могу наконец дышать, могу двигаться. 

Осознание, что я все еще в нем, наталкивается на стену абсолютной неспособности что-то испытывать. Я словно умер и не чувствую ничего телом, и лишь еще мое сознание способно улетать в космос от этих мыслей. Ему тяжело двигаться на мне. 

Я нахожу в себе силы поменяться с ним местами. Я отчаянно хочу возбудиться снова, но не могу, а потому все, что я вижу, отдается болезненным, слишком сильным откликом в моем сознании. Я двигаюсь по наитию, и мне доступно видеть, как мое движение рождает в нем то, что пережил я. Мне уже попросту неприятно двигаться, но мне плевать, потому что я вижу его сходящим с ума по мне. Я запоминаю все: его плотно сжатые губы, зажмуренные глаза, напряжение всех его мышц. Он подается мне навстречу, и я понимаю, что это может быть божественно приятно в следующий раз. 

Следующий раз. 

Я сжимаю его бедра, буквально натягивая его на себя. Он изгибается, и мое сознание входит в повторное псевдооргазменное состояние. Я не могу больше думать, не могу желать, я не способен ни на что. 

Кроме как двигаться в нем. Быстрее. Сильнее. Я осознаю, что эти слова в моей голове — лишь эхо его слов. Это он просит меня об этом. Я делаю все, что могу. Я не знаю, может ли это причинять боль. Я жду, когда он наконец сможет кончить. Я хочу видеть это. Каждое мгновение этого. 

Я хочу видеть это снова и снова. 

Я отпускаю его и ложусь рядом. Приятная усталость во мне сочетается с оставшейся нежностью к нему. Я не чувствую себя неловко, не понимаю теперь, чего стыдиться. Я люблю его, а он любит меня, и это в конечном итоге просто и правильно. Я не обманываю себя тем, что мы победили Солдата за пару дней, нет, но я твердо верю, что рано или поздно все получится. Пусть кончится этот мир, я все равно не поставлю его выше Баки. 

— Как только ты будешь нужен, ты все равно уйдешь. 

Я молчу. Он не поверит мне, если я возражу. Я тоже себе не верю, но сейчас мне хорошо от моего преувеличения. 

— Я пойду за тобой. 

Я сжимаю его руку. Большего мне и не нужно.


End file.
